Rugrats No More
by reggaeshiko-tama
Summary: UPDATED CH13 A secret long kept will be revealed to Jonathan, the son of Angelica. How will he take it? Will he be able to escape his parents act of incest? Or will it follow him? What about other characters? Will all go down a cursed path? Read to fi
1. Prologue A NOT SO Typical Day

Rugrats No More.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrats All Grown Up.  
  
Inspired By: Rugrats Midlife: Reunion by Billy-o  
  
Prologue- A NOT SO Typical Day  
  
Angelica Pickles, 34 years and a grouchy waitress who worked at 'Hoochie Mama' glared at the teenage boy who was strumming his electric guitar to his heart's content. Sometimes she didn't know what to do with the boy. He had blonde hair like her, but he had his father's eyes and a much more lean and muscled physique.  
  
The boy looks up to see his mother tapping her high heeled shoes at the door way and watching him with foreboding eyes.  
  
"How many times have I told you not to play that thing in the night time?" Angelica asked softly but her stiff voice foreboded louder talking on the horizon, "I got complaints from people for miles as I walked home Jonathan, MILES!" she cried and Jonathan fell over.  
  
"Give me the guitar," Angelica said suddenly and Jonathan clung to it protectively and shook his head, "gimme it!" she cried as soon both her and her son were tugging at each end of the guitar.  
  
"Angelica I'm here!" Tommy Pickles cried from downstairs and sounded rather annoyed, "I've been calling for a while now and I kind of have to get home to my wife, if you know what I mean," he said almost coyly as Jonathan took the opportunity of Angelica's surprised gasp to pull the guitar away and run from his room.  
  
"Dad!" Jonathan cried happily as he opened the latches and locks on the door, "it's so good to see you!" he cried and flung himself on his father who nearly fell over.  
  
"Hey I'm not strong like I used to be son!" Tommy cried as he playfully pushed him off and entered the house, "hi Angelica," he said enthusiastically as she showed up at the top of the stairs, "how's everything?" he asked as she looked down at him condescendingly.  
  
"So you came," Angelica said emotionlessly as Tommy smiled wryly at her comment.  
  
"I always come Angelica," Tommy said simply as he planted a quick kiss on Jonathan's head, "you know that," he said as Angelica quickly walked down the stairs and grabbed Tommy by the shoulder of his business suit.  
  
"You follow me to the kitchen!" Angelica cried angrily pulled Tommy away from Jonathan.  
  
"Awww, Mom!" Jonathan complained as she pushed Tommy into the kitchen and locked the door.  
  
Jonathan suddenly grinned. He knew what they're doing in there. They couldn't fool him. He sat on the sofa and slowly started to strum his guitar.  
  
(Meanwhile in the Kitchen)  
  
Angelica quickly locked the door and dropped the key into her bosom. Seconds later she and Tommy were kissing each other madly. Fingers running through hair, lips moving rapidly over lips and down each others necks, they were really getting passionate.  
  
Angelica suddenly stepped back and started to fix herself as if she simply needed to add a bit more eyeliner to her eyes, while Tommy struggled to straighten his crumpled suit.  
  
"What if he finds out Tommy?" Angelica whispered suddenly and Tommy turned on her, an undeniable rage suddenly in his eyes.  
  
"He won't know anything if you keep your mouth shut," Tommy hissed at her softly, "he doesn't have to know about me being your cousin and that we never really divorced because we were never really married," he snapped harshly at her, "also, my wife Kimi doesn't have to know that my cousin who's now living in Canada has a child for me," he hissed again, "she thinks that I flew here for a business meeting!"  
  
"But what if...." Angelica asked again still insecure.  
  
"Just keep your mouth shut," Tommy commanded and then he suddenly leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips, "just keep your big mouth shut.  
  
End of Prologue  
  
Reggae: What do you think? Sickened as I am? I doubt it.  
  
Paine: Review! 


	2. Chapter1: Meeting New People

Rugrats No More.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrats All Grown Up. I'm not going to repeat this.  
  
I Own: Jonathan (the LOVE Child-now that's just NASTY!)  
  
Recommended fic of Today.  
  
Scars-Inuyasha by darkcutie2300 (this story is really great and the writer is new. Show her that we at ff.net care and check out her story please!)  
  
Chapter1- Meeting New People  
  
"Bye Mom I'm off to school!" Jonathan Pickles cried as he headed towards the door, "I got my bicycle back from the shop yesterday morning!" he told her, "so I wont be taking the bus like yesterday!" he cried as he opened the door to leave.  
  
"GOOD!" Angelica cried angrily from the kitchen, "I don't want you socializing too much with that crowd at that school of yours," she snapped.  
  
"Okay Mom," Jonathan said as he struggled not to sound exasperated, "Bye!" he cried and he exited the house.  
  
As soon as he closed the door he hurried towards his bicycle. Most people found it weird that he rode a bicycle instead of taking the bus. But as long as he could remember, his mother always found ways to keep him away from other kids. Pretty much everybody in fact. She always made some excuse, but they never made sense to him. Back when his parents were married and they lived in the jungles in Brazil, he could hang out with all the children and have fun. But today, he could barely get to hang out with anyone and the only extra curricular activities he could do were sports. No debate teams or any other clubs. He couldn't go to parties either. They had to hold at his house and his mother always spied in on everybody.  
  
His only release from his prison was his guitar; he hoped to be a rock star some day. But something more like Linkin' Park or Nirvana. He wanted his music to have a message. He wrote all his own songs and his friend Julienne thought they were very good. Her father's a song writer and she even got her dad to check out his work. Her Dad called them poetry and fact put to music. It had the entrancing hallucination of poetic verse, yet the stinging pain of reality all backed up by wonderful musical beats.  
  
Jonathan didn't know why his mother allowed Julienne around, but he was grateful to have one friend his mother didn't gawk at the moment she saw them.  
  
He pedaled away from home and headed straight for school. But as he neared his High School he saw a girl sitting on the curb looking quite solemn. He was about he pass her by when he saw that she had a folder with his school crest on it. He stopped his bicycle and hoped off. The girl looked really frightened when she saw him, but he simply smiled at her and walked over.  
  
"What do you want?" the girl asked him apprehensively as she hugged the folder to her chest.  
  
"You're from the junior high right?" Jonathan asked and the girl nodded.  
  
"I'm Jonathan," Jonathan told her kindly and extended his hand to her, "what's your name?"  
  
"Hillary," the girl told his as she took his hand, "Hillary Finster," she said as she shook hands with him and he helped her to her feet.  
  
"Why are out you here?" Jonathan asked suddenly and the girl looked away, "is someone troubling you at school?" he asked, his voice becoming angry and stern.  
  
"Actually it's my first day," Hillary said softly as her cheeks became as red as her waist length ruby red hair, "I'm kind of nervous," she added.  
  
"That's okay," Jonathan assured her, "everyone's nervous on their first day," he said with a laugh.  
  
"Can I ride on your bicycle?" Hillary asked suddenly, "my foot is sort of in bad shape," she said melancholically as she lifted a section of her baggy jeans to show a heavily bandaged leg.  
  
"Whoah," Jonathan said softly when he saw it, "why didn't you stay home?" he asked and she stared at him darkly.  
  
"I can still walk on it," Hillary almost snapped.  
  
Jonathan knew better than to pursue this type of conversation. He told her that she could ride his bicycle and he removed his helmet and placed secured it on her head when they were both positioned on it as safely as possible.  
  
"Don't you have an extra helmet?" Hillary asked, "it's usually best to have one when you pick up hitch hikers," she joked and Jonathan laughed.  
  
"Lets just say," Jonathan responded as he started to pedal towards the Junior High school first, "that my mother is very 'particular' about who I hang out with," he told and she picked up the sadness in his voice.  
  
They rode the rest of the way in silence.  
  
End of Chapter1  
  
Reggae: I'm hoping to have chapter2 up by 1:15pm. I might do chapter3 today, if it's not up by tonight that means it will be up either Saturday or Monday (Sunday is very unlikely).  
  
Reggae: Thanks for reviewing so far! Hope you Continue.  
  
B.M.: Review and make this author happy today!  
  
Reggae: B.M.!  
  
B.M.: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Runs away as Reggae chases after him).  
  
Paine: Remember to check out the story Scars by darkcutie2300. 


	3. Chapter2 Days Go By and Problems Arise

Rugrats No More.  
  
I Own: Jonathan, the school, Hillary  
  
Recommended fic for the Day  
  
Vision Red - Naruto by notamonkey666  
  
Chapter2- Days Go By and Problems Arise  
  
(Lunch Time)  
  
Jonathan and Julienne Baker sat under the trees outside the lunch room eating their lunches quietly. Jonathan couldn't bother going inside the lunch room and eat because his track buddies would want to talk to him and his mother's ominous warnings haunted him. Julienne was the only one who seemed to have understood not only his plight, but his mother's own as well. Julienne always told him to be patient and that his mother obviously had her reasons. While Jonathan found that rather vague and useless he continued to follow his mother's instruction. They had been living in Canada for nearly three years. The longest they've remained in one spot since he was five years old. Every where else he had either disobeyed his mother or something would happen that would make his mother hightail it with him in tow. He didn't want to have to move again, so he followed her instructions despite having no idea why this type of thing happened.  
  
Julienne took another bite of her tofu sandwich. She was glad to have friends like Jonathan who didn't eat meat around her because they respected her beliefs in saving the animals. He was sipping on the tomato soup that he had bought at the vegetarian section of the cafeteria. Their High school wasn't much, but at least it separated the vegetarian section from the meat section unlike other High Schools in their area.  
  
"Enjoying your sandwich?" Jonathan asked suddenly and Julienne was pulled out of her reverie, "or am I asking you the wrong question?" he teased as Julienne's face suddenly became hot.  
  
"Watch your words Jonathan," Julienne said sternly, "last thing I need is some popular girls using it to stir up trouble for me," she snapped softly as Tejuii Kenake strolled towards them with the rest of her cheerleading posse.  
  
"Hello Julienne," Tejuii said cheerily with a light Japanese accent as she twirled a lock of her black shoulder length hair, "how's Astronomy?" she asked as the rest of her posse started to mutter, but stopped the moment that she glared at them.  
  
"Excellent," Julienne said enthusiastically, "I'm still gushing from Mr. Turnbolt's praises of my essay on 'The influence of the Big Dipper around the World'," she said happily as several of the other cheerleaders rolled their eyes, "he said that it was wonderful how I wrote about how different cultures interpreted it and how their interpretations affected their lives," she finished grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
  
Tejuii giggled. She couldn't understand Julienne's obsession with the stars, but she loved the girl's enthusiasm. She recalled the first day that she came to the High School and met Julienne, for nearly a week she was her only friend. Then Tejuii tried out for the cheerleading team and made it. She almost never got to see Julienne for the rest of the year (Julienne isn't popular and the other cheerleaders threatened that Tejuii they'd throw her off the team if she out with her). But all that changed after all the cheerleading leadership and several of their other cheerleaders died in a plane crash as they were to San Francisco for a Cheer Leading Tournament. Tejuii couldn't go because she spent most of her summers in Japan and some of the other cheerleaders had their own reasons as well. Tryouts and elections of new leadership took place in September and Tejuii got to be head cheerleader. She waited for three months before she put her plan into action, slowly she got rid of the cheerleaders that were out mostly against hanging around popular kids and soon had a posse that she could control because they were not as adamant as the ones she threw out. Julienne told her that she was evil, but was still glad that they could hang out together again. Tejuii was happy too.  
  
"Hello Jonathan," Terry Roberts co-captain said flirtatiously, "are you coming to the party tonight?" she asked as she chewed her bubble gum, twirled a long lock of her waist length strawberry blonde hair and giggled slightly as her bright blue eyes twinkled.  
  
"Nope," Jonathan said simply, "can't sneak out tonight my Mom's staying home with....," he started but stopped suddenly when he remembered that his mother told him not to mention anything about his father, "me and monitoring my every move," he lied and the rest of the cheerleaders groaned.  
  
"Your mother has some serious issues," a cheerleader with dark brown curly hair on her head said seriously, "she won't even allow you to have an extra bike helmet and she knows the entire area is zoned against anyone riding without a helmet," she said as all the other cheerleaders including Tejuii nodded, "she really needs to give you some space," she concluded.  
  
"Til' then," Tejuii said almost sarcastically, "can I talk to you PRIVATELY Julienne?" she asked a hint of urgency in her voice, "you guys can stay here and flirt with the track master here," she told them and pulled Julienne away as Terry shrieked in delight and plopped herself right down beside him.  
  
Tejuii hurried away with Julienne until they reached a really secluded part of the school. She sat down Julienne on an old bench and suddenly her eyes were filled with anger.  
  
"I need to know something and I want the truth!" Tejuii blasted, "did Jonathan really throw a chair out of Cherry's mother's apartment and threatened that it would be her if she told anyone that they had had sex!" she demanded as Julienne looked away, "Cherry's not lying this time is she?" she asked softly as Julienne shook her head.  
  
"It's just his way of making sure that people don't tell," Julienne explained, "he doesn't want to become known openly as promiscuous or some slut or something," she said Tejuii became silent and thought deeply.  
  
"That's no excuse!" Tejuii cried angrily, "he could have injured someone, she lives nine stories up!" she cried incredulously.  
  
"Don't you think I know that!" Julienne snapped her emerald green eyes shone with sudden rage, "what do you want from me!" she demanded angrily.  
  
"Just talk to him," Tejuii said her tone now kinder, "I wouldn't want him to hurt anyone," she said humbly showing that she felt bad about shouting at Julienne.  
  
"I know you mean well Tejuii," Julienne said as she looked at the girls black down cast eyes, "but the only way Cherry and any other girl who has sex with him will remain safe is if," she said as paused and sighed as a light breeze blew at her black ponytail, "is if they keep their mouths shut," she said honestly as Tejuii now sighed and shook her head in defeat and disappointment.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
[On Week Later]  
  
Angelica Pickles picked up a can of Baked Beans and threw it into the trolley. She still couldn't get the two days that she stayed with Tommy out of her mind. She experienced a piece of heaven that she hadn't experienced in a LONG time. She sighed as she picked up a can of condensed milk and threw that into the trolley as well. She had left Jonathan alone for the night because she not only had late night duty at her job, but also food pick up duty which she doing right now. If only she hadn't dropped out of high school and then barely two years later ran off with Tommy and got pregnant. If only.  
  
She reached the meat section and saw only one package of pig's trotters left.  
  
"Well this is the last item on the list," Angelica droned and reached for it.  
  
But just then a hand gripped on top of hers. She could tell it was a man by the way the hand looked.  
  
"Hey Bubby!" Angelica cried angrily, "this is my trotters and I'm not .....," she continued but stopped when she saw who it was.  
  
Charles Finster Jr. aka Chuckie stood there staring at her in complete shock.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
(At the same time at Tommy's Residence)  
  
"Evening Darling," Tommy Pickles said lovingly to wife Kimi Finster Pickles as he kissed her lovingly on the cheek, "how was your day?" he asked as he reached down to tickle four month old Tommy Junior as Kimi held him in her arms.  
  
"Daddy!" an ebony headed three year old little girl as she ran down the stairs and he quickly lifted her off her feet and swung her around the moment that she reached him.  
  
"Tommy, I have great news," Kimi said suddenly, "Chuckie called me and told me that he moved away with Hillary right after he and Samantha divorced," she said happily, "they've moved to Canada, Umtytown (made it up)!" she said enthusiastically, but Tommy stopped swinging little Karrie and turned to her.  
  
"Did you say Umtytown?" Tommy asked her firmly, "that little almost unknown town that's way down in Canada?" he asked as Kimi nodded happily.  
  
*Damn it! That's where Angelica's living! *  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
(Same night at the Stu and Didi's Residence)  
  
"I met this nice high school boy today Deedee!" Hillary cried happily over the phone, "he rode me the rest of the way to school and got me settled and everything!" she cried, "he's so nice Deedee, I wish you could meet him!" she cried as Deedee smiled wryly on the other line.  
  
"What's his name?" Deedee asked in an almost teasing tone.  
  
"Jonathan," Hillary answered ignoring Deede's teasing, "but he's very secretive," she said with a hint of concern, "all I've found out about him from other student's is that his name is Jonathan Dru Pickles and that his mother's name is Angelica, and that he likes music and that he's on the track team," she stated frankly.  
  
But Deedee stopped listening the moment that she heard the boy's last name and the name of his mother. Could it really be Dru's daughter Angelica? The one who became so unruly, dropped out of high school and ran away not too long after? Everyone had presumed her dead after Tommy returned and claimed that he didn't know what happened to her. Could her own flesh and blood have lied to her? Angelica had pretty much become a skeleton in the Pickle's family secret closet and none of Chuckie's, Tommy's or any of their close friend's children knew anything about her. Could Angelica really be alive and with a teenage son of her own no less.  
  
"What's his hair colour?" Deedee asked suddenly and Hillary laughed but told her.  
  
"Blonde," Hillary responded, "but his eyes kind of remind me of Uncle Tommy's," she said between laughs, "isn't it a cool coincidence that they have the same last name?" she asked but got only silence on the other line.  
  
"Deedee, Deedee!" Hillary cried after not hearing anything for a while.  
  
"Oh, I'm here," Deedee said as she tried to sound calm, "tell me more about your first day at Umtytown Junior high and this mystery man?" she asked trying not to sound dry.  
  
End of Chapter2  
  
Reggae: Sorry it's so late! I got stuck for over an hour at the part with the Japanese girl.  
  
Reggae: Remember to review my story and check out the recommended fic of the day! (I'm doing it exclusively for new authors). 


	4. Chapter3 The Visit

Rugrats No More.  
  
I Own: Jonathan, the school, Hillary  
  
Recommended fic for the Day  
  
Modern Day Cinderella Story-Ella Enchanted-by moomoocows  
  
Chapter3- The Visit  
  
(At Angela Pickle's Residence-7:00am following day)  
  
Angelica came into the house panting heavily. She locked the door, and closed all the locks and bolts on it. She quickly looked through every window to ensure that she hadn't been followed. She also pulled the drapes over them as soon as she checked. She was so scared; she couldn't believe that this had happened. Nearly three years in one place and she had to get comfy. Then Chuckie Finster of all people had to buck into her at the supermarket. Who would she buck into next? Kimi!  
  
She heard light snoring and looked to see Jonathan asleep on the couch. He had his Math books strewn across the floor, but his guitar was right there in his arms and he had a smile on his face as he clutched it tightly. She couldn't help but smile. Jonathan to her was perfect in every way. From the way he snored to the fast way he ate when he was in a hurry and ran off as she cried at him angrily because he left half of what he was eating all over the table for her to clean up. He was her one and only son and she was going to love him no matter what. She would be there for him 'til the day she died. Which wouldn't be anytime soon.  
  
She decided to leave him there. She knew that he should have been heading to school, but she'd let him stay home today. In fact she was going to call and tell the school that he was ill and would be out of school for at least two weeks. She'd make up something. She was used to it by now anyway.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
(10: am at the Junior High)  
  
Hillary Finster twiddled with her pencil nervously. She didn't know why but she had a bad feeling about what she told Deedee. As if some omen had been let out the moment that she revealed who the blonde boy was. Had she really opened Pandora's Box? She really hoped not. She really liked the boy who helped her get to school and get her settled in. She liked the boy who was so handsome, but not a show off because of it. She liked a boy who was at least two years older than her. She liked Jonathan Pickles. In fact she could almost go as far to say that she loved him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
(Lunch Time at the High School)  
  
"Have you seen Pickles today?" Todd Berkley a member of the track team asked Julienne, "he hasn't been to any of his classes and I really need to talk to him," he said almost desperately.  
  
"Can't help you there," Julienne responded simply, "I haven't seen him from morning myself," she told him, "maybe he's worn out from that party he snuck off to last night with YOU guys," she suggested as Todd's face went red making his shoulder length purple hair look even weirder.  
  
"He came on his own accord!" Todd cried in defense his light brown eyes looking scared, "if he gets in trouble it's not my fault," he said shaking his head to affirm his own statement.  
  
"Well I have NO idea where he is today Todd," Julienne said as she sipped her broccoli soup, "I'm sorry, but I can't help you at all," she said as she now placed her full attention on her food.  
  
"Can't you call him?" Todd asked suddenly and Julienne looked at him for a moment as if he were insane, "I know you must have his house number Julie," he said knowingly, "you're the only one that can go to his house without going through the national guard and often enough to remember what the inside of it looks like," he said honestly, "please, I tried the cell that he secretly bought, but it keeps asking me to leave a message," he told her as Julienne gave him a dirty look that told him he was REALLY annoying her.  
  
"Fine," Julienne said abruptly, "but you have to leave me alone and I'll tell him that you want to contact him," she said as Todd nodded happily and left.  
  
Julienne scoffed in disgust. Popular athletic boys like Todd never spoke to girls like her unless they wanted help with their essays, to find someone and she was the only option, or\and to try to get into her pants. She hated people like Todd and was glad that Jonathan was nothing like that. Even though she still feared Jonathan's really bad temper which she hadn't seen flare in front of her for a long time. But she'll never forget the day that he broke that wooden chair on her. He broke her arm!  
  
Julienne finished her lunch and threw the empty containers in a nearby bin. She then hurried to the old girl's bathroom which was nearby where she and Tejuii spoke a week ago. It was still in good condition for a bathroom that hadn't been used or maintained for a while. She locked the door as she entered the bathroom with the latch. She then quickly hurried into a stall and held the latch less door closed with one hand as she used the other to dial Jonathan's home number.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
(Meanwhile At the Airport)  
  
"Deedee," Stu whined as his wife neared the departure area, "why do you have to pay Chuckie and his daughter a surprise visit now," he complained as she turned to him and gave him an angry glare.  
  
"Because I feel like it Stu!" Deedee cried so loudly that several people stopped to stare, "plus Chuckie and Hillary have moved to a new Country and town where they don't know anyone," she chastised, "I think it would do them some good to see a kind and familiar face," she said simply as Stu relented and nodded.  
  
"Fine," Stu surrendered, "but I still don't see why you are in such a hurry to.....," he started but Deedee stopped him with a look.  
  
"I'll only be gone for two days," Deedee stated formally, "you can occupy yourself with your work 'til then Stu," she told him firmly, "Goodbye," she said as she left.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
(Jonathan's Bedroom)  
  
Jonathan is listening to some punk rock music when the phone rang downstairs. He didn't pay it any attention since his mother always answered the only two phones in the house anytime that she was home. One phone was in the living room and the other was in her bedroom which she always locked once she stepped out and sometimes even while she was in it.  
  
"Jonathan it's Julienne!" his mother cried as Jonathan jumped to feet and ran out of his room, "you're lucky that it wasn't one of your other little friends," she said with a warning tone, "I told you not to give out any contact numbers without my permission," she snapped as Jonathan softly snatched the phone from her hand, "Julienne better be the ONLY one who knows our home number," she snapped angrily at him and stalked off into the kitchen.  
  
"Isn't she chipper," Jonathan muttered sarcastically, "Hey Julienne," he said in a happier tone, "what's up?" he asked as he heard Julienne sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Besides you being absent and Todd bothering me about your location, nothing," Julienne responded rather curtly as Jonathan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What does he want?" Jonathan asked curiously, "we talked only yesterday, what could be so urgent?"  
  
"I don't know and I REALLY don't care to find out Jonathan," Julienne said in an openly annoyed tone, "just call him when you get the chance and remind him that I'm not your messenger woman," she said curtly and hung up.  
  
"Okay," Jonathan said softly and returned the phone to its cradle.  
  
"Jonathan," Angelica said suddenly and Jonathan turned to glare at her, "I didn't listen in, I trust Julienne," she said and Jonathan calmed down, "do you know a red head adult that might be a about 32 or 33 years old?" she asked and Jonathan shook his head, "GOOD!" she cried and stormed back into the kitchen.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ (The following day at 5:00 pm)  
  
"Remember that I'm not going to tolerate you sneaking out anywhere!" Angelica barked angrily at Jonathan who nodded humbly, "and don't let anybody in here unless it's me!" she commanded as she slipped on a jacket and opened the front door, "I don't CARE if they're burning to death, don't let THEM IN!" she cried and stormed out the door and slammed.  
  
Jonathan sighed after he was certain that he heard the car that came to pick up his mother drive off. Here he was, another night by himself and his mother had become so paranoid now that she had her friend Fernia Varkins call him every hour while she was away. The phone couldn't be tied or anything unless he was asleep. The line had to be open and that meant he had no one to talk to. His cell phone had stopped working and unlike most normal homes his mother didn't have a computer or the internet. She said that there was no need for those things. But he felt that she simply didn't want him to have any form off communication with the outside world. He had to find an outlet. A way to release the tension inside of him from having an extremely overprotective mom and being locked away like some animal. He found an outlet through his anger and sex. Sex being the better one of course.  
  
He went to the kitchen to fix himself a bologna sandwich and grabbed a can of diet Pepsi from the freezer. He didn't mind diet, the less calories he fed into his body, the BETTER. He soon returned from the kitchen balancing a try with a sandwich and Pepsi in one hand and reaching for the remote with the other. But just then there was a knock on the door. Jonathan froze. No one came to their house, especially at night. His mother's 'wonderful' attitude made sure of that. He continued to stand there as the knocks became more persistent, but not much louder.  
  
"Jonathan," a female voice said softly, "I'm not going to hurt you I just need to speak with you," she said simply as she continued to knock, "I'm a relative, but I'm sure that Angelica hasn't told you anything about me," she said a note of open distaste in her voice.  
  
"A relative?" Jonathan asked in a shaky voice and recalled what his mother had said about her mother.  
  
\Flashback\  
  
"Mom," a 12 year old Jonathan said softly as his mother turned to him suitcase in hand, "what is your mom like, my grandmother?" he asked as Angelica's eyes darkened.  
  
"You thinking of trying to find her?" Angelica asked suspiciously and curtly and Jonathan quickly shook his head and stepped back, "GOOD!" she cried angrily as the boy became extremely scared and ran to a corner to hide, "because she's even more mean than me and if she ever found out about you she'd probably send you to some far off children's home in Russia or worse!" she cried as she stormed over and pulled the child from the corner, "now finish packing, we have to leave for Florida in an hour!" she cried and shoved Jonathan into the dresser.  
  
\End Flashback\  
  
If it was Angelica's mother no way was he going to let her in. Even without that memory he still believed anyone who raised his mother had to be scarier than her.  
  
"I'm Tommy's mom," the lady said softly as she ceased knocking, "I'm your grandmother," she said simply as everything in Jonathan's hand fell to floor, she must have heard the clutter because the next thing she said was, "Oh my God!" she cried suddenly sounding very scared, "are you hurt, do I need to call a do call a doctor, do you have a booboo, what am I talking about you're a big boy, do .....," she rambled on in a panic as Jonathan started to smile.  
  
Only a real grandmother could act that way.  
  
"I'm coming, but don't tell my mother I let you in okay," Jonathan said simply and almost very happily, "you also have to leave before my Mom comes back," he added even though he had no idea when she'd be back himself.  
  
"I wont stay long trust me," his grandmother said as he neared the door.  
  
Jonathan opened the door to see a kind woman with a full head of gray hair, green rimmed glasses, in a black pants suit with a lavender blouse and black flat heeled shoes. She had a simple handbag over her shoulder and she was looking at him lovingly as he stood motionless at the door.  
  
"Can I come in?" his grandmother asked and Jonathan suddenly blushed as he stepped aside to allow her entry.  
  
Deedee Pickles stepped into the house. The outside left much to be desired but the inside looked marvelous. Whitewashed walls with an oriental rug spread across the floor. Its base colour was read, but it had many beautiful flowers all over of varying colours and sizes. She saw the three piece sofa set that looked quiet expensive and despite the television looking simple, the direct channel manual lying on top of it indicated to her that they had more than just a few cable channels.  
  
"Umm Grandma Pickles?" Jonathan asked carefully after he had locked the door and Deedee turned around but gasped when she saw the amount of different latches and bolts that were on the door, "don't worry," he told her with a laugh as if those latches to him were the most ordinary thing in the world, "you get used to them after a while, it's not like we live in a violent neighbourhood or anything," he told her with another laugh when he saw that she still looked surprised, "my mom's very tight about security," he added and Deedee's mouth suddenly became a tight line.  
  
"Do you have a problem with my mother Grandma Pickles?" Jonathan asked simply but Deedee could pick up an angry stress when he said the word grandma, "she told me you all had a problem with her," he said frankly as he started to clean up the fallen food, "she told me that you'd all have a problem especially if you found out about me," he said his tone becoming rather cold.  
  
Deedee gasped in horror. Is this what Angelica has been feeding into her son's head? That the Pickles family would hate him if they found out about him? That they wouldn't accept him because he was born from an incestuous relationship and definitely out of wedlock?  
  
*I can see how the incestuous relationship could cause a problem of acceptance. But that didn't mean that they'd shun him! * (Deedee's thoughts)  
  
"So how's school?" Deedee asked as he went into the kitchen to throw away the mess.  
  
"Great," Jonathan answered honestly, "actually this is the longest that we've spent in one place," he confessed, "Have to make the third year anniversary special when summer comes," he said excitedly as he threw away the now inedible food and placed the can on top of the fridge.  
  
"What's the shortest time you've spent at a place?" Deedee asked curiously hoping that she wouldn't regret asking.  
  
"Five minutes," Jonathan answered truthfully and Deedee's mouth fell open, "I was nine years old and we just got a house in Mexico," he told her as her eyes widened in shock, "but a little after we came in to survey the house, Mom got a call on her cell and in barely two minutes we were out of there and heading to a plane to fly to India," he said with a slight chuckle as if it were a funny story from his past, "but you are Grandma Pickles right, you didn't remarry or anything?" he asked suddenly and Deedee nearly jumped out of her skin.  
  
"Of course not, I mean yes I'm still Pickles and happily married," Deedee responded trying not to sound totally alarmed.  
  
"Good," Jonathan said frankly as he came out of the kitchen with a plastic tray containing two glasses of lemonade and a plate of bagels, "their barely salted, I made them yesterday while I was at home," he said when he saw her scrutinize the pretzels, "dad told me you were a bit of a nutrition nut," he said as he placed the tray on a nearby table and sat on the largest sofa.  
  
"Dad told me a lot about you," Jonathan spoke kindly as he motioned her to sit beside him and she did, "he was right to the very last detail," he said with a smile that made Deedee glow inside, "not that I can say that for my mother though," he said sadly as he suddenly looked down at his feet, "she only said that her mother was meaner than she was and daddy would never tell me anything about her," he said as he pressed his feet into the rug, "I'm really glad that you came instead of her," he said with a tone of relief that bothered Deedee.  
  
"Well your Mom's mother is dead Jonathan," Deedee told him and Jonathan looked up at her in alarm, "she died of a third stroke three years ago, Lord knows that she went through more than enough stress to give her a million strokes," she said sadly as Jonathan suddenly took her trembling hand.  
  
"It's okay Grandma Pickles," Jonathan said with reassurance and she looked up at him, "I'm certain that she held on for as long as she could, if she had my mom's trait she'd have been a real fighter," he said his voice cracking slightly.  
  
Deedee looked at him. He stood over 6ft tall and had to be at least 16yrr old. He must have been involved in sports because he looked very athletic. But he also had a lyrical soul. His eyes resembled her son Tommy's so much that it hurt her sometimes to look into them. How could Tommy and Angelica waste the gift of reproduction to create a beautiful child through such a dirty relationship? She really didn't want the boy to find out the truth now. It would crush him. He obviously liked his father Tommy more than he did like his mother Angelica. In truth there was no surprise there.  
  
"Do you want to know more about your family Jonathan?" Deedee asked suddenly, "Tommy's side of the family," she added quickly and he nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"I'd like to know who my father married to after he left my mom first of all," Jonathan said frankly and Deedee's eyes widened in alarm, "just her first name I'm not going to try and track her down or anything," he told her, "it's just boy hood curiousity that's all," he said with a set of pleading eyes that made Deedee laugh.  
  
"Well her name's Kimi," Deedee told him but left out the fact that they had already had two kids together, "Tommy's younger brother Dill is now a motivational speaker after he finally retired from being a stunt man and racing in cars," she said with a bit of relief.  
  
"You mean Crazy Dill Racer!" Jonathan asked excitedly as Deedee nodded, "you have to tell me more about my family," he said enthusiastically as he got up and brought over the tray of food, "start from the beginning I want to know everything!"  
  
"Well Tommy was born....," Deedee began and Jonathan sat as he chewed on a pretzel and hung unto her every word.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
(2:00 am the following morning)  
  
"Hey mom," Jonathan said groggily as he let her in, "I'm just going to lock up and go back to bed okay," he said with a yawn as he started to relock the latches and bolts.  
  
"Whatever," Angelica said indifferently as went straight into the kitchen.  
  
She went straight to fridge, but stopped when she noticed a can of Pepsi on top. It wasn't like Jonathan to leave a can of full Pepsi on the unopened much less to turn hot on top of the fridge. It was his favourite drink for crying out loud. She could barely keep them in stock in the fridge. But she got a bigger surprise when she took out her pitcher of lemonade and noticed that it had been poured out. At least four time. Jonathan detested lemonade. He'd rather drink lukewarm water and he did that twice before when she had that his only alternative.  
  
Angelica glared in the direction of the living room. Something weird was going on. And she didn't like it one bit.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
(2:00 pm Sunday Evening)  
  
"So who is this boy that you seem to have a crush on?" Chuckie Finster asked his daughter teasingly as they walked from the concession stand to Cinema 3 where their movie 'Tainted Living' was going to begin in five minutes, "come on you can tell me," he urged her and Hillary surrendered.  
  
"Just to let you know he's sixteen and probably wouldn't think of me as a date much less a girlfriend," Hillary started to tell her father, "his name is Jonathan Pickles and his mother's name is Angelica, he's on the track team and.......," she continued to tell her father but he stopped her suddenly.  
  
"Did you say Angelica?" Chuckie asked her and she nodded enthusiastically, "you can't date HIM!" he cried incredulously, "her cousin Tommy is married to my sister Kimi you two are COUSINS!" he cried as several other movie goers turned to look at them, mouths gaping open.  
  
"WHAT!" Hillary cried in disbelief for a moment then she realized something, "hey you claimed that you told me about everyone on the Pickles family tree!" she cried as rage slowly started to build within her, "how come I never heard of a Angelica Pickles?" she asked in a voice that sounded more like a command.  
  
*Oh man! Why do the Pickle's family Secrets have to come and haunt me! I'm not related to them! Oh yea, my sister MARRIED Tommy. * (Chuckie's thoughts)  
  
"Your lying aren't you?" Hillary asked when she got no answer, "HOW COUKD YOU!" she cried angrily and threw the big container of popcorn on him and ran off sobbing.  
  
Chuckie spat up popcorn and looked around to see many movie going standing around him giving him angry glares.  
  
"Heh, Heh," Chuckie said uncomfortably, "that was a piece of what you'd actually see in 'Tainted Living."  
  
End of Chapter3  
  
Reggae: Review People and remember to check out the fic of the day! 


	5. Chapter 4: Problems

Rugrats No More.  
  
I Own: Jonathan, the school, Hillary  
  
Recommended fic for the Day  
  
A Joke! - Harry Potter- Sheriff of Nottingham (Albus and Minerve play a little joke that got out of hand)  
  
Chapter4- Problems  
  
(Monday afternoon at Jonathan's Bedroom)  
  
Jonathan sat on his bed quietly strumming his guitar. He was absolutely bored with staying at home. He tired of the television quickly since he really wanted to talk to people, not watch other people doing it and enjoying themselves. Her mother's friend now checked every fifteen minutes and it was driving him crazy!  
  
"Why can't I have a normal life!" Jonathan cried out suddenly in anger, "WHY!" he cried and a few tears escaped his eyes.  
  
He was sick of it all. The moving all over the place, sick of his mother being so grumpy and over protective all the time, sick of nosy people asking why he couldn't hang out, being allowed to go only to certain places, sick of everything that was wrong and abnormal in his life. He never minded the idea of having a steady girlfriend but how could he when he didn't know when he'd be on the move again? Plus after having to stay home so long and his mother heightened agitation told him something. It told him that he wouldn't be staying in Canada much longer. Damn! If his mother could move to Mars he was certain that she would with the way that she was acting right now. He barely escaped revealing everything after she interrogated him for over six hours (literally) in the living room about the lemonade. She didn't even allow him to go to the bathroom and that was just yesterday afternoon. What would happen when she got home? In truth he didn't even want to know.  
  
(Same time at the Junior High Female Bathroom)  
  
Hillary Finster fished into her green jeans shorts pocket. The number had to be here somewhere. She never realized until now the true advantages of her father working at a telephone company and her great computer hacking skills until now. Jonathan's mother was really Angelica Pickles, but it had to be a coincidence. She couldn't deny her feelings for the boy who had been so kind to her on her first day of Junior High. She hadn't even known how handsome and popular he was until afterwards. That had to count towards her feelings for him being genuine. Right? Well it just had to!  
  
"Found it!" Hillary cried victoriously and when she heard some gasps she decided that it was best she didn't make the call in the bathroom. She quickly came out the stall, washed her hands and left with an extremely reddened face. She hurried off until she came to an empty classroom. She slipped in quickly and locked the door. She took back out the paper and dialed the number that she saw on it to her cell phone.  
  
After four rings the phone was picked up.  
  
"Hello," she heard Jonathan say in a bored drawl.  
  
"Jonathan?" Hillary asked softly.  
  
"HILLARY!" Jonathan cried in alarm, "how did you get this number!" he demanded in an urgent voice.  
  
"Let's just say that some hacking was involved," Hillary said nervously, "no one but that Julienne girl seems to have your number and she guards it like a DOG!" she cried slightly incredulously and Jonathan chuckled.  
  
"She better if she wants my mother to allow her to call here," Jonathan said honestly, "Hillary if my mother had answered I'd be in serious trouble right now," he said frankly as he heard a disappointed sigh.  
  
"I guess you want me to leave you alone huh?" Hillary asked sadly, "probably have something better at your side already anyway," she said disappointed as she readied to hang up.  
  
"Something better at my .....Wait!" Jonathan muttered at first softly then cried out loud when he realized what she meant, "I'm not with anybody right now, I'm home alone," he said as Hillary raised an eyebrow and didn't bother to hang up.  
  
"Alone you say?" Hillary asked almost sarcastically, "at your house with no mother in it?" she asked her voice filled with untrusting sarcasm.  
  
"My mother's eyes are everywhere, believe me," Jonathan whispered in a soft voice that crept Hillary out, "anyway I can't stay long," he continued, "what do you want?" he asked in a slightly annoyed voice.  
  
"Nothing," Hillary answered coldly and hung up.  
  
(Over at the High School)  
  
"Why can't I get through!" Julienne whined as she tried to call Jonathan for the third time, "who's he on the phone with, his mother?" she asked herself loudly in incredulous annoyance.  
  
She tried one more time and after a short moment the phone rang.  
  
"Hillary!" Jonathan cried after he answered the phone the moment it rang.  
  
"That Finster girl!" Julienne cried incredulously into her cell as her eyes bulged wide open, "I thought I made it clear that I couldn't give her your number," she said frankly in a rather angry voice.  
  
"Well I guess that's why she hacked it off some computer or something," Jonathan said simply, "I kind of pissed her off and I had hoped that she was calling back so that I could apologize," he said rather sheepishly.  
  
"You don't need to apologize to her," Julienne said curtly, "she wasn't even supposed to call you in the first place," she stated.  
  
"I still feel bad though," Jonathan said honestly as Julienne made a loud exasperated growl, "I think that she wanted to ask me out or something," he told Julienne who started to laugh so loudly that children turned to stare.  
  
"You and....Ha, Ha, Ha!" Julienne started but soon broke off into more laughter, "you know that she's fourteen right?" she asked Jonathan who know growled at her in anger.  
  
"I KNOW how old SHE is!" Jonathan cried angrily, "if you're thinking that I'm planning that with her you must really be sick or something," he snarled at Julienne who gasped and had now turned a deadly pale as she clung to her locker and stood in petrified silence for a moment.  
  
"Umm I didn't mean it that way Jonathan," Julienne said softly as she apologized, "I was only joking," she said nervously as she let a nervous laugh slip her lips unintentionally, "you can take a joke, right Jonathan?" she asked pleadingly hoping that he wouldn't be too angry at her.  
  
"No," Jonathan said bluntly and hung up.  
  
(Meanwhile at Hancock's Telephone Company and Services)  
  
"Chuckie you gave Mrs. O'Neil the code to fix the glitch in system 244 right?" Mr. Duncan Stewart asked formally but warningly, "we already had a hacking not too long ago," he continued, "probably thanks to the fact that you've been preoccupied lately and have been forgetting t give out important Code Protection Updates," he hissed seriously.  
  
"I gave her the code Supervisor Stewart," Chuckie responded with stressed politeness, "and I already told you that our current codes couldn't have stopped that hacker," he told his Supervisor, "that person used advanced hacking from the onset and our codes are unfortunately very behind," he said honestly and Stewart gave him a wry grin.  
  
"Do you suppose that we hire some expensive Code expert and go broke in the process?" Mr. Stewart asked with feigned politeness, "or is there someone that you know that'll do it free?" he asked softly with heavy sarcasm.  
  
"That would be him," said a nearby lady at a desk not too far away, "you forgot that he had the week off since witnessing the umm incident," she said now sounding rather discreet.  
  
"Oh," Mr. Stewart said in realization, "he was the witness," he said thoughtfully, "well Finster I guess that..."  
  
"Don't pretend to like Mr. Stewart," Chuckie interrupted simply, "I didn't need more than the two days anyway," he said and heard a small sigh of relief from Mr. Stewart, "I wouldn't have told anyway," he whispered very softly, "I only work here, I'm not the Saint of Justice around here," he said frankly as he continued typing in codes to improve the computer systems at lightning speed, "secretly," he continued and stopped a moment and signaled Mr. Stewart to bend closer and Mr. Stewart did, "I know who the hacker was, I recognize the pattern," he said honestly with a small laugh, "it's my daughter and she's so DEAD when I get home," he said and Mr. Stewart realizing the true scope of the matter sat on the edge of Chuckie's desk and guffawed loudly.  
  
(Same Night at Angelica's Residence)  
  
"WHAT!" Jonathan cried incredulously, "we're going to move!" he demanded angrily and flung a kitchen chair to the floor.  
  
"Don't try and scare me buster I can throw things too!" Angelica snapped angrily, "we're moving a week from today and you're lucky that I even told you this time," she said pointedly and pointed a finger at his face, "usually you come in and see me packing bags to leave in the next hour," she said accurately.  
  
"But why now mom?" Jonathan asked almost desperately, "we have such a good life here," he continued, "why do we have to move now?" he asked in a cracked voice.  
  
"You're not the only one who's leaving good things behind!" Angelica cried in outrage, "I've made some good friends that I'll never see again thanks to the current circumstances, and you!" she threw at him, "I know that you let someone in this house Jonathan," she said frankly, "you can partially blame yourself for this move," she said honestly and Jonathan's face collapsed as he started to cry.  
  
"You'll find out everything some day Jonathan," Angelica said comfortingly to her now sobbing son, "you'll be eighteen soon," she said, "by then you'll be able to understand and hopefully accept everything that I tell you," she said her voice now becoming very small and sad, "hopefully you'll have the heart not to hate me by then," she added solemnly.  
  
"THEN, Then, THEN!" Jonathan cried in rage, "I hate YOU now MOTHER!" he cried as he struggled to stop sobbing and glared at her, "I want to know why we always have to move all the time?" he asked in a voice so cracked that it was barely audible, "I want to know the truth behind the Pickle Family," he said softly.  
  
"Someone really came to visit you didn't they," Angelica asked in strange cheeriness and surprisingly Jonathan nodded and his mother's face fell, "well then," she said in an almost airy voice that worried Jonathan, "I'm going to show you something," she said softly and left the kitchen in a daze.  
  
She returned moments later with a beautifully decorated photo album.  
  
"I swiped this family album from my folks when I decided to run away from home for good," Angelica told him in a soft dazed voice, "there's something that I think you'd like to see," she very softly and opened the album and started to flip past many picture filled pages.  
  
Then she stopped at a picture where she looked to be about 14yrs old. She then handed over the album to Jonathan.  
  
Jonathan looked at the picture curiously. He could tell that the smiling blonde girl was his mother. But the girl in the picture looked much more kind and carefree than the woman that was now beside him. Maybe she was a nice person during her early teen years. Beside her was a younger boy who he recognized to be his dad Tommy. His father was smiling and holding up a video camera. His father had an arm over Angelica's shoulder even though you could barely see his fingertips over her shoulder. Jonathan always knew that his father was rather clever and mischievous sometimes.  
  
He must have wanted to keep his love for her a secret 'til her parents were ready to accept it. My Dad has always been a kind and giving man. Always putting other people before himself and his own personal desires. (Jonathan's thoughts)  
  
On the other side of Tommy was an orange-reddish haired kid that based on Deedee's description must have been Dil. They were standing in front of a house and they all looked very happy. Did they realize what their lives would be like today? Did that happy blonde ever expected to become a single Mom currently working as a waitress and keeping her son locked up like everyone but them had the 'black plague'? Did the black haired teenage boy realize how soon he'd become a father to a child from the love of his life? Did that other kid expect to be a stunt man and racecar driver? Maybe yes, from his Grandma Deedee's description Dil was the definite oddball of the family. But even Deedee herself never expected that he'd become a motivational speaker. In fact, just by looking at him, Jonathan was certain that this little boy didn't expect it either.  
  
"Look at the inscription under the picture," Angelica instructed slowly and in almost a groggy voice, "right here," she said as she pointed to letters written underneath the photos which looked like fancy 'Monotype Corsiva' handwriting (it's also a computerMicrosoft Word font. Check it up if you're confused). He looked closely at the letters and soon realized what it said.  
  
The Future Pickles Generation. Friends and Cousins Forever!   
  
Jonathan sat there staring at the words under the picture. Then his eyes rose back to the picture itself. He looked at it very closely this time. He even ran his hand and fingertips along the photograph.  
  
"Who is he really mom?' Jonathan asked suddenly finally prying his eyes away from the photo to look at his nearly sobbing mother, "who is my father?" he asked seriously.  
  
"Your father is my cousin Jonathan," Angelica said softly as she looked him straight in the eye, "my biological cousin," she added with strong emphasis.  
  
"But why...?" Jonathan started to ask, "what were you two doing...." He continued but stopped, "that's why we have to be moving around so constantly," he observed, "isn't it?" he asked in a rather harsh and snapping tone  
  
"Don't get high and mighty with me," Angelica snarled, "you're our son," she said in an angry but hushed tone, "whether you like it, or not," she hissed pointedly.  
  
"Me get high and mighty!" Jonathan cried out in incredulous rage, "how can I when I'm the son of my own family line's two BIOLOGICAL COUSINS?" he asked in fury, "this whole time I thought that it was pure love," he said now rather softly as he carefully sat in a chair.  
  
"It is Jonathan," Angelica said reassuringly as she sat beside him and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"No it's not!" Jonathan cried and nudged her hand off his shoulder roughly, "it's wrong mother," he said frankly, "your love is wrong," he said in an almost panicky voice, "our family is wrong," he concluded in a small surrendering voice.  
  
"No it's not!" Angelica cried in defensive denial, "our familiar is just as normal as any other fam..." she continued but trailed off when the full realization hit of him being right finally hit her.  
  
"Why Mother?" Jonathan asked her with a sigh, "why Tommy?"  
  
"Because I loved him Jonathan," Angelica said honestly as she leaned closer to him and placed her hand over his shoulder and gripped it firmly, "and he loved me," she continued, "we loved each other," she said as she sighed and loosened the grip on her son's shoulder.  
  
"But didn't you two realize that it was wrong?" Jonathan asked in desperate exasperation, "how can you sit here beside me and tell me that what you and my dad did was right?" he asked softly almost to himself, "this is only legal in places like Sweden," he continued, "but that still doesn't make it," he said in an almost childlike voice as he stared desperately into his mothers eyes, trying to tell her beyond words that she and his dad did (and still do- sort of, remember they're not 'together' anymore. Try and get the jist) was wrong.  
  
"Your father loved me and I loved him," Angelica's mother said firmly with unmovable pride, "we ran away together and remember if we didn't really love each other," she said as she looked at him almost suggestively, "we wouldn't have had you," she in almost cutish voice usually used to play with or tease little babies as she pressed a finger lightly on his nose, "well actually we uhhh..." she said but trailed off as she was unable to explain it properly.  
  
"Guess that's why dad called me the 'miracle baby,'" Jonathan said sarcastically as he rose to his feet and walked towards the door that would lead him to the living room, "an accident that some how enriched your MORBID lives," he said with great bitterness as he turned to glare at his mother.  
  
But just then Angelica jumped to her feet and punched him straight in the eye with a very clenched fist. Jonathan quickly fell to the shining waxed tile floor, but before he could even raise a hand to cover his now quickly blackening eye or even try to rise to his feet, his mother quickly walked over to him and stepped hard on his stomach. Jonathan winced, but didn't dare to mover other than to look up at her.  
  
"You listen to me," Angelica said seriously as she looked down at him with unrelenting authority, "I'm your mother and Tommy Pickles is your father," she said firmly, "whether you like it or not we're your parents," she said pointedly, "whether you LIKE IT or NOT!" she snapped with great emphasis as she leaned into his face.  
  
"We're leaving in three days," Angelica said suddenly as she lifted her foot off his stomach and turned away, "get something on that eye and I'd advise you to start packing right now," she said emotionlessly, "please don't start to protest about this now sweetheart," she said as her voice now revealed how exhausted she was from their conversation, "I'm frankly not in the mood FOR IT," she said softly and tiredly at first but ended it with a lively snappiness which told Jonathan to leave the kitchen as soon as possible.  
  
Which he did as he slowly crawled out to kitchen on his back. He moved more like a snake actually, just that his eyes propelled the rest of body out of the kitchen.  
  
(A few minutes later upstairs in Jonathan's room)  
  
Jonathan sat sobbing on the floor beside his closed white bedroom door. Everything had just gone horribly wrong. How could he live with himself after finding out the truth? That his mother and father were cousins and that he was born of a loving yet twistingly sickening incestuous relationship. He now knew why his Grandmother Deedee Pickles had a problem looking into his eyes. His eyes looked so much like his father's that it must have saddened her, if not sickened her. He now also knew a possible reason for his mother's mother dying of a stroke. His mother and himself (after Tommy left) must have moved around a lot more often at first because her parents were trying to find her. They'd definitely know whose son HE was when they looked into his eyes. The son of Tommy and Angelica Pickles. What once filled him with pride now made his skin crawl.  
  
"I might as well call her," Jonathan said and slipped out the cell phone that a neighbour kid had lent him yesterday because he knew Todd and out of pure and plain pity, "she should at least know," he said sadly and dialed his friend's number.  
  
'Hello Julienne," Jonathan said in an emotionless monotonic voice.  
  
"Julienne?" a younger girl asked almost curiously but her seemed more filled with panic, which was emphasized by her squeaky voice.  
  
"Who is this?" Jonathan asked in confusion since Julienne never allowed ANYONE near her cell phone, "oh hi Hillary," he said after a moment of silence in which he realized who it was, "what are you doing with Julienne's cell phone?" he asked curiously but with a wary and incredulous tone.  
  
"It was awful Jonathan!" Hillary cried and he could now tell by her cracked voice that she had been crying, "I was walking home from school earlier today when she saw me and started to point and shout angrily at me," she said as she started to make soft sobbing noises, "she just started to cross the road furiously when..." she said tearfully but stopped seemingly unable to go on further.  
  
"When what?" Jonathan asked carefully unsure of what would be said next but certain that it was going to be bad news, "what happened Hillary?" he asked her firmly as he heard her soft sobbing continue, "tell me," he begged almost in a whisper.  
  
"She got hit by a Milk Truck Jonathan!" Hillary cried as she sobbed even harder, "she died on the spot and the ambulance just took her away," she told him, "I heard a phone ringing and I saw a multi-coloured cell phone on the sidewalk," she said softly, "I assumed it was hers and I answered hoping it was her parents when it turned out to be her little sister asking if her big sister was able to pick her up from Band practice," she said in a tight voice, "I told her no and hung up," she said tearfully, "I don't know why I took the phone home with me," she said and stopped when she was suddenly overcome by another wave of heavy sobbing.  
  
"Julienne is dead?" Jonathan asked softly but it seemed more like he was asking himself.  
  
"Jonathan," Hillary said suddenly, "I know that this is the wrong time but I'm just glad that I didn't ask you on a date," she said honestly and Jonathan's eyebrow rose, "my father was right about you and me not meant to be and all," she said with an uncomfortable, "I guess we can just be far off acquaintances or friends," she said simply but with a hint of disappointment, "you have your own problems to deal with," she said with almost knowing softness that made Jonathan a little bit uncomfortable, "Bye Jonathan," she said softly and hung up.  
  
"Bye..." Jonathan started, but Hillary had already hung up by then.  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
Reggae: Remember to read and review everyone! Sorry for the long wait! Remember to check out this funny parody, which is the fic of the day (The writer isn't so new anymore since I took so long to update. But the story is short yet very good and hilarious in the end. Also, it wasn't herhis fault that I took so long to update). Bye everyone! 


	6. Chapter 5: Left with Questions

Rugrats No More  
  
I Own: Jonathan, Hillary, Julienne (dead), Angelica's friends  
  
Chapter 5: Left with Questions.  
  
(The Following day- 8:45 am at the Chuckie's Residence)  
  
"I hope that you remember that you're grounded for a month young lady," Chuckie said seriously as Hillary came downstairs, "just because you're staying home doesn't mean that you're off the hook!" he cried, "hacking is a serious offence and even though I'm sorry that you lost a friend..."  
  
"She wasn't my friend father," Hillary responded formally as she stepped into the kitchen where her father was sitting around the table drinking a hot cup of Cocoa, "she died while crossing the road and I just happened to be nearby," she lied, "I'm just shook up because I've seen her around a couple of times," she said simply as she walked towards the fridge.  
  
"So how's everything with that Pickles boy?" Chuckie asked carefully even though his voice showed his disapproval, "you guys met together and planned a date or anything?" he asked staring at her intently  
  
"That's long dead Dad," Hillary told him as she took out a milk carton from the fridge, "I'm not going to go out with him," she confirmed as she closed the fridge and went for a glass.  
  
Chuckie felt relief immediately at these words. But then he couldn't help but wonder what changed her mind.  
  
"How come?" Chuckie asked curiously, "did you guys hang out and it didn't seem to work or something?" he asked and his daughter simply threw out some milk into a glass quietly before she answered him.  
  
"We didn't hang out," Hillary responded honestly as she simply pushed the carton aside on the counter then turned her full attention to her father with milk in hand, "I thought it was best to severe ties that we never had than to give him the wrong idea," she said formally, "I told him that I was glad I didn't push our little meeting on our first day too much and that us dating wasn't a good idea," she claimed, "well that's the summed up version," she said softly and started to drink her milk.  
  
"You didn't fight or anything did you?' Chuckie asked now feeling concerned, "you never confronted him about what I said did you?" he asked worriedly as he imagined his sister's husband Tommy and the rest of the Pickles family finding out about Jonathan being Angelica's son thanks to his big mouth.  
  
"No Dad I just decided to end everything between us," Hillary said, "it doesn't matter anyway," she said with the flash of her free hand, "he was too old to be my boyfriend and too different to be my friend," she said simply then stopped to finish her glass of milk.  
  
"Too different!" Chuckie cried incredulously.  
  
"Yes Dad," Hillary said simply, "he's a jock I'm a smart and arts oriented kid," she told him, "it wouldn't have worked out beyond a one night fling," she said as she placed the empty glass in the sink.  
  
"That doesn't mean anything," Chuckie said slightly apprehensive, "people with different interest get together all the time."  
  
"Opposites don't always attract Dad," Hillary snapped, "plus I have a bad feeling about this kid like he's been followed by bad omens and curses everywhere," she said frankly to her stunned father, "my life's too short to waste it right now with some bad luck dude who can barely get out of the house," she said with a laugh as her father watched her with increased concern and she noticed it, "I thought you'd be happy since your claim of him being my cousin," she said.  
  
"And I'm still adamant that that is the truth," Chuckie stated and Hillary sighed in frustration, "you don't have to believe me," he said quickly, "but I'm telling you the truth."  
  
"Does Grand Uncle Drew know?" Hillary asked and Chuckie had to struggle not to panic, "I always found it strange that he'd have no children after he and grand aunty were married so long before she said," she said thoughtfully.  
  
"Of course not!" Chuckie cried desperately trying not to sound too alarmed, "Angelica is just not apart of the Pickles family tree anymore," he told her, "it wouldn't do any good bringing her up to anybody in the Pickle's family," he said seriously, "in fact I think it's best that we tell no one that we know of their ancestry in anyway."  
  
"Dad you really don't expect me to believe all this," Hillary said to him honestly, "if all of this is true you've all been lying to me," she said Chuckie quickly looked down, "that's not something to be taken lightly," she said seriously.  
  
"You know what Hillary," Chuckie said as he rose to his feet, "you're no longer grounded," he said suddenly, "just take the day and think about what I've said," he told her, "you can chose whether or not to believe me, but," he said simply but his voice soon became serious, "we're to never have this discussion again," he stated and headed towards the back door to leave for work.  
  
"Why?" Hillary asked surprised at his sudden change of attitude.  
  
"Some things are best left buried," Chuckie responded softly, "goodbye Hillary," he said and left.   
  
(One Day Later at Angelica's Residence-2:45 pm)  
  
There was a furious knock at the door. Jonathan got up to answer it but Angelica down the stairs and answered it instead. Standing there panting and looking very furious was Tommy Pickles.  
  
"How could you let Chuckie see you!" Tommy cried loudly without even greeting anyone, "now he might even come here imagine if he sees Jonathan!" he cried incredulously at Angelica who was slowly shrinking away from him.  
  
"Get your things," Tommy instructed and pointed at Jonathan, "if he stays with you it's obvious everyone is going to find out," he muttered, "I'm going to get a soda," he said coldly and stomped into the kitchen.  
  
"Mom?" Jonathan asked fearfully, "where is he taking me?" he asked her.  
  
"Nowhere follow me," Angelica whispered and Jonathan followed her upstairs quietly, "go pack some things and leave for this address immediately," she told him and handed him a card from her pocket, "go into my room and you'll see a red dresser that has one drawer which is green," she said, "empty the contents of that drawer in the biggest travel bag you can carry with you on foot," she said, "go now," she whispered and hurried downstairs.  
  
Where's Jonathan?" Jonathan heard Tommy ask in a cold voice that sounded nothing like his father, "I'm sending him to a boarding school in Bolivia," he said seriously to Angelica, "I'm not going to risk this crazy run around and near misses you two have any longer," he said mechanically, "you can communicate with him after he turns nineteen, I don't want you to contact him 'til them," he instructed Angelica, "in fact you wont know where he is in Bolivia 'til his 19th birthday."  
  
"What!" Angelica was heard shouting from downstairs, "you're not going..."  
  
"Shut up!" Tommy cried and Jonathan peeked in time to see his father Tommy box Angelica in the face, "you're not going to ruin the life I've made for myself," he hissed, "none of you are," he snarled, "especially not Chuckie and that girl of his Hillary," he barked.  
  
Jonathan's eyes widened. He quickly hurried to his room and text a message to Julienne's cell phone telling Hillary his address and to make her father hurry over to his (Jonathan's house).  
  
'Tommy is here and he knows. Your father will understand.'  
  
That was the last of what he put in the text and sent it. He then packed some things including the stuff from his mother's room. He looked at the guitar and remembered his father had bought it especially for him.  
  
"I don't want you anymore," Jonathan said softly and placed the guitar in his room closet and closed it. He then went to his bedroom window and opened it. There was an oak tree there and he used that to climb down quickly and ran in the direction of the airport.  
  
That ticket in my mother's drawer must mean something. I remembered her mentioning one of her high school friend's name being Samantha and the card she gave me was of a Hotel owned by Mrs. Samantha Finster. There is something about that name, but I need to get away from here now. I'll think about that later. Wonder who else has such a puzzling life with so many unanswered questions. (Jonathan's thoughts)  
  
End of Chapter 5: Please Review. No more before next week. 


	7. Chapter 6: What a Fate

Rugrats No More  
  
I Own: (From now on I'm only saying OC's that I never mentioned in previous chapters) the man and girl at the airport, security guards.  
  
No fic of the day this week either.  
  
Chapter 6: What a Fate!  
  
(At Angelica's Residence 25 minutes after Jonathan had ran off)  
  
"What's taking that boy so long!" Angelica cried as she pretended to be impatient and angry, "he's really going to get it if I have to go up there!" she stated as she pointed a shaky finger at the stairs.  
  
"Jonathan's just getting ready to leave Angelica," Tommy said in a disinterested tone, "I'm just glad that there wont be anymore of this crazy running around and hit or miss business," he said honestly, "I'm just glad that Chuckie had called me about his concern of seeing you at the supermarket," he said and sighed with relief, "if he had called Kimi it would've been a disaster," he continued, "did you know that she's always been one of the most angry of everyone about the search for you being stopped years ago?" he asked and Angelica's eyebrows rose in surprise as she shook her head, "she was so adamant that you would've have sworn that she were a Pickles instead of a Finster," he said incredulously, "well she is a Pickles now," he declared rather (overly) proudly and he didn't notice that Angelica glared at him.  
  
"I didn't know that Kimi or anyone in fact was still that concerned about my disappearance," Angelica said tartly, "I thought that everyone had pretty much given up and had me thrown off the family tree," she stated as she glared at Tommy very hard, "isn't that what YOU told me Tommy?" she asked and Tommy looked a bit uncomfortable, "or should I say mister..." she started but stopped, "no I wont say it, don't want them (other people) to mistake YOU as being MY husband," she spat.  
  
"I really don't need this you know," Tommy said frankly, "it just wasn't important at the time," he told her, "and it definitely isn't important now," he said and he rose to his feet, "Jonathan it's time to go!" he ordered as he looked in the direction of the stairs.  
  
"Maybe like me he's not very excited about leaving," Angelica said sarcastically.  
  
"I don't have time for this!" Jonathan hissed and hurried up the stairs, "Come on Jonathan it's time to go!" he cried as he went into his son's room, "where are you hiding!" he cried in frustration, "I bet you're in the closet!" he cried and forced open the closet and was surprised to see the guitar that he had given to Jonathan in it.  
  
But what surprised him even more was that there was a yellow sticky note on the guitar.  
  
It said: 'I HATE You.'  
  
"Angelica!" Tommy cried furiously as he stormed out of Jonathan's room and down the stairs, "I don't have to turn a house upside down to know that someone is gone," he said pointedly as he stopped to stand right in front of her, "where did you send him?" he asked slowly.  
  
"He's supposed to be upstairs," Angelica said mechanically as Tommy's face contorted with anger, "if he's not in...."  
  
"Don't give me that bullshit Angelica!" Tommy snapped and pointed a finger at her, "I know that you did something with him," he said, "told him something to make him leave," he continued, "I'm not stupid Angelica I know that you did or told him something," he accused, "where did you send him?" he asked again but this time in a tone that sounded like a threat, which was emphasized by his now clenched fists.  
  
"Are you going to hit me again?" Angelica asked him seriously her cheek already a deep rosy red from the first slap, "don't expect me to be so shocked and defenseless this time," she warned him as one of her own fists clenched and unclenched slowly at her side.  
  
Just them Tommy's cell phone rang. Angelica's eyes flew up to the one in his jacket pocket but Tommy simply slipped his hand into his pants pocket and took out a neon orange cell that she never saw before.  
  
"Hello," Tommy said formally and rather coldly.  
  
"You had better not lay a hand on her Tommy Pickles!" Chuckie cried so loudly that Angelica heard his voice as well and she shrieked.  
  
"What do you know about this!" Tommy cried incredulously.  
  
"Enough," Chuckie lied in a softer voice, but was able to make his voice come across as a serious threat.  
  
"What does he want?" Angelica whispered to Tommy who placed his finger on his lips and gestured for her to sit down and wait.  
  
Tommy then proceeded to go upstairs and stand just outside Jonathan's room. From this vantage point he could see Angelica, but she couldn't see or hear him unless he talked loudly. Angelica shuffled uncomfortably a bit, but stayed where she was.  
  
"What do you want Chuckie?" Tommy asked him seriously.  
  
"Have you forgotten who your best friend has been for all these years?" Chuckie asked him frankly, "I'm calling to help you man before my daughter decides to dig up more than she can carry," he spat at Tommy who winced on the other line, "he sent her a text message and thank God the boy was dumb enough to think that by telling her to call me that I'd do something to stop and discredit you," he continued, "if he had asked her to contact your mother then you'd be in real hot water," he told Tommy.  
  
"Why?" Tommy asked in confusion.  
  
"She knows Tommy," Chuckie responded and Tommy's face lost most of its colour, "I saw her not too long ago and one of the areas she visited was where Angelica lived," he said, "I'd advise you to get back to your wife fast and pretend that you don't know anything," he instructed, "especially around your mother," he said pointedly, "forget the boy, it's probably for the best that he's gone in case your mother decides to return," he said dismissively, "she can't prove what isn't there," he added in a slightly taunting voice.  
  
"But who would let her in?" Tommy asked but realized quickly himself and gave Angelica a disapproving sideway glance, "it's truly for the best Chuckie," he said suddenly, "I'm certain where he's headed isn't anywhere near where my family is living," he said and gave Angelica another glance, "but I'd really like to know where though," he said his voice sounded hopeless and worried.  
  
"To my ex-wife," Chuckie responded, "I always used to wonder how her grief over Angelica's disappearance diminished so soon after you returned to your family," he explained, "when I saw Angelica in the supermarket it clicked in my head a few days after," he told Tommy who was now chuckling softly but deeply, "I'd advise you to leave Angelica to me and get to my sister quickly before your little dip into the Angelica Lagoon gets your marriage into some serious hot water," he instructed Tommy, "I'm on my way over there and I'd rather not see you there when I arrive," he said seriously, "believe me Tommy I'll be thorough," he said with a laugh, "and I'll just give Samantha a call and find out what she wants in exchange for keeping the boy and keeping both herself and him quiet," he added.  
  
"But what about..." Tommy started to ask.  
  
"Stop being such a worry wart!" Chuckie cried in annoyance, "I'll deal with Angelica and talk with Samantha," he whispered very softly, "Angelica will never be a threat to you again, trust me," he told him, "does Jonathan's birth certificate have you down as the father?" he asked.  
  
"No," Tommy responded simply, "Angelica and I lied to the midwife and told her that the father was unknown," he told Chuckie and heard a sigh of relief, "Jonathan's never seen the certificate and Angelica's made every excuse to not let any member of staff ask him about his Dad," he said, "if he ever mentioned me they'd just assume that I'm some man in her life that he's using to replace his dead father," he stated, "that whole Psychology junk," he explained and received a sarcastic chuckle from Chuckie, "how important is that exactly?" he asked.  
  
"Very," Chuckie responded sounding very satisfied, "Angelica's his only parent and legally recognized and known relative," he explained, "if anything happens to her Samantha is the next best thing since she isn't going to be sending him home anytime soon," he said, "and if not then either way he's out of your hair and can't prove anything without an official blood test," he assured Tommy.  
  
"Or they could just looking into his eyes," Tommy pointed out.  
  
"Oh Please," Chuckie snapped, "they're enough look a likes in this world to cast a lot of doubt if he uses that as his first arsenal," he said nonchalantly, "Kimi's worked enough in the Fraud detection business to know that," he said.  
  
"Hope you're right Chuckie," Tommy said still sounding worried, "what are you going to do with Angelica?" he asked curiously but with a warning undertone.  
  
"Nothing life threatening," Chuckie assured him, "just a little mental remodeling," he said with a laugh, "she wont be capable of getting back Jonathan if she even wanted to when I'm through with her," he declared, "she's going to live a very different life," he said slyly.  
  
"Long as you don't kill her or land her in the hospital," Tommy told him, "alright I'll leave right now," he said, "Bye Chuckie and thanks for everything and for not telling Kimi about this," he said gratefully.  
  
"You've been my best friend for years Tommy," Chuckie said simply, "it might shock you but that still counts for something in my book," he said honestly, "Bye and leave before I arrive," he said and hung up.  
  
"Good Ol' Chuckie," Tommy said reflectively as he too hung up and slipped the phone back into his pocket, then he proceeded to go downstairs.  
  
"Gotta go," Tommy told Angelica hurriedly, "one of the little one's got chicken pox," he lied, "mark my word that you'll regret letting Jonathan get away," he told her.  
  
"What is Chuckie going to make me regret it?" Angelica asked teasingly, "last time I remember that little prick he couldn't scare or manipulate a two day old baby much less me," Angelica boasted, "what drastic change could've happened to him since then?" she challenged.  
  
"Nothing much," Tommy said simply, "Bye," he said and left.

* * *

(At Chuckie's workplace- just after Chuckie finished his call with Tommy)  
  
Chuckie flung his cell phone into an open draw at his desk as soon as he re- entered his office. He had hurried off to a secluded part of the building to call Tommy. It wasn't far from his office, but the area was temporarily out of use and for some reason it was sound proof the moment you closed the door. A co-worker had told him about it in a passing conversation and Chuckie never took it to ask why that particular room was like that.  
  
Chuckie now sat at his desk and began to rub his temple in slow anti- clockwise circles with his fingers. He had a plan figured out but lacked the major resources to do it. If he still had the major shares that he had in the computer company that he had created he'd have a shot, but he gave that to Samantha in exchange for her to not drag out custody for Hillary in court for years with appeals. He had gotten custody of her but when her application for at first shared custody was accepted, then changed to full custody he knew that he needed to do something. Samantha was crazy; some of the things she did to Hillary were almost as horrific as they were inhumane. Worse yet she allowed her younger sons Sam and Chuck to watch. Sam and Chuck rarely talked and the more Chucky learned about some of the things that his wife did, the more he realized why. He knew how he could get Samantha's co-operation. He'd have to give up his shared custody of the boys. Sam would be alright, he was always somehow eerily on his mother's side despite everything he witnessed her doing and not saying a word (meaning his actions-despite being subtle- spoke for him. He didn't have to say anything to show his decision) about his decision). But Chuck would be devastated. He made it clear that he hated his mother by the hateful glares he gave her from when he was three. It was taken into full account until at age five he told her that he hated her right to her face.  
  
I'll call her right now and see if I can get her help without giving up any form of custody of boys. Maybe she'll be merciful. At least my lying to Tommy about rushing to Angelica's house will buy me time and keep that pea brain (Tommy) out of trouble. But how much time do I really have before Tommy goes stupid and tries to check up on Angelica before my plan goes through. (Chuckie's thoughts)  
  
"Hell I'll just call her and get this over with," Chuckie muttered, "what's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

(Meanwhile at Angelica's Residence)  
  
Angelica continued to sit and ponder over everything that had transpired not too long ago. Why had Tommy left so calmly when he had been an angry jitter of nerves earlier? Chuckie must have somehow found out about Jonathan and very likely what had just transpired between Tommy and herself about sending Jonathan to Bolivia. But why now? Why didn't he call or visit her himself if he wanted to find out about Jonathan or to help them? Then it hit her.  
  
He doesn't want to help me! He wants to help Tommy and allow him to leave with a clean slate. I thought that he'd want to help his sister, but he obviously wants to help keep up her illusion of Tommy being the perfectly faithful husband. But he'd need to get rid of me in order to do that. Oh my God, I need to get out of here! (Angelica's thoughts)  
  
Then there was a knock on the door. Angelica turned in the direction of the door her eyes filled with fear. What was she going to do if it was Chuckie? Earlier she was confident, now she wasn't so sure. She didn't see a Sylvester Stallone at the supermarket, but he was no Elijah Wood either (face it, Angelica would kick his-Elijah's-ass). Chuckie might not have looked buff and tough, but he definitely didn't look weak and ailing. Nothing like his father. He didn't even wear glasses anymore. She hadn't realized that before now and it hit her even more that she didn't really know how much Chuckie had changed at all. The person she had heard screaming from the cell phone at Tommy sounded like someone who could do anyone not strong enough serious harm.  
  
"It's Dru," an older male voice said calmly, "it's your father Angelica," he said as Angelica gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, "we need to talk quickly I know about Jonathan," he told her, "I'm not going to harm any of you I just want to see my long lost daughter and If I can..." he said but trailed off, "Tommy's son as well," he said his voice sounding like he was forced to swallow bile.

* * *

(Two Hours Later at the nearest Airport)  
  
"Thank you," Jonathan said courteously as he received his ticket.  
  
Jonathan then proceeded to find a seat in the crowded airport to wait. The only reason that he got his ticket so quickly was because he called to reserve it a little after he left his house. He had just arrived fifteen minutes ago after taking a Taxi and he was glad that he had chosen that instead of a bus since the taxi alone took long enough to reach the airport, which was rather far from his town's city limitborder. With so few people living where he was he had never expected that the nearest airport would be so crowded. But at the same time waiting in an over two- hour taxi ride on an almost clear street for the first hour and twenty minutes would definitely prove how far away the nearest airport really was.  
  
"Come on girl let's go!" a gruff male voice shouted suddenly.  
  
Jonathan looked in the direction of the voice just in time to see a large hefty 5'6 man enter through the swinging doors and the man was dragging along with him a petite woman who looked at least to be in her early teens. Disheveled and pale looking, she looked a far cry from good health. She seemed to be pulling pathetically against his strong grip on her arm with no avail. She was wearing a pale looking pink dress that looked as if it hadn't been washed in days and her brown slippers were caked with dirt. She probably hadn't even bathed in days.  
  
"Excuse me," a security guard said formally as he came towards the man, "if the young lady is unwilling you cannot..." he continued but stopped when the man pulled out a pistol.  
  
"I swear that blood will be shed if anyone tries to stop me!" the man cried furiously as he brandished the pistol, "step back!" he cried at all the security guards who tried to surround him, "I swear that I'll kill her!" he proclaimed and the guards stepped back when they saw him place the gun against the girl's temple.  
  
Jonathan continued to stare at the girl. Something about her was familiar. He couldn't quite place a finger on it but he was certain that he had seen someone that looked like her somewhere before.  
  
"What are you looking at?" the man demanded suddenly and Jonathan raised his gaze to the man's angry face, "you like pushing yourself in business that you don't belong?" he asked sharply, "look somewhere else!"  
  
Jonathan's jaw tightened but he complied. He definitely didn't want to get caught by Tommy and placed in some posh all male and very likely 90% gay boarding school. But he wasn't excited about the idea of being shot dead either. He simply turned slightly to the right and stared at a sign that told passengers the dangers of not buckling up at the correct times.  
  
"Hey!" the man cried but Jonathan continued to stare at the sign, "meddlesome blonde boy!" he bellowed and Jonathan's face started to contort in annoyed anger.  
  
"What is it?" Jonathan asked formally not turning around to look at the man, "I've made sure that I'm not looking at you or the girl," he stated coldly.  
  
"That's not what I'm interested in anymore," the man responded, "turn around," he demanded slowly and Jonathan complied and pasted an emotionless look on his face.  
  
"Where do you know her from?" the man asked him seriously, "where!" he demanded when he didn't receive an answer.  
  
"Nowhere," Jonathan responded calmly trying to keep his anger under control.  
  
"Then why'd you look at her like that?" the man asked suspiciously.  
  
"I don't know," Jonathan responded.  
  
"Are you trying to unnerve me kid?" the man asked him and Jonathan shook his head, "where are you headed?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"San Francisco," Jonathan told him nonchalantly, "to stay with a friend of the family," he claimed.  
  
"Been bad have we?" the man asked cockily but Jonathan shook his head, "so you're being sent away because..."  
  
"To a Boarding School," Jonathan lied, "my parents think that I'm not getting the proper structure and education that I need through the public school system," he continued, "the friend I'm being sent to will act as my guardian," he concluded.  
  
"You know what kid," the man said suddenly, "how about you drop this whole thing and come with me," he suggested, "I can tell that you don't want to go to boarding school or where ever you're really heading to," he said, "come on how bad could it be?" he asked with a chuckle.  
  
"You have a gun to a girl's head," Jonathan responded, "how bad can it NOT be already?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"How about if you don't come with me I blow your blonde head open?" the man hissed, "I don't know how yet but I believe that you know this girl from somewhere," he told Jonathan, "or know someone related to or close to her," he continued, "in fact I probably shouldn't even let you live," he said frankly as he now pointed the pistol at Jonathan's face.  
  
End of Chapter 6: Please Review.  
  
Reggae: Hope you enjoyed the twist and turns. I'm not sorry about the cliffy. Not at all. You guys have got updates more often than any of my stories within recent times. Hopefully I update again this week. Just be glad you guys aren't waiting for updates of my KND:Run story. Which unfortunately might get discontinued because of a SERIOUS dry spell that I'm having with it. Don't worry readers of PPG's fic The Consequences, I have the ideas for chapter 2 but haven't written them down yet (blame life and me struggling to finish KND:Run ch7). Plus after writing two earlier parts there is no way in HELL that I'm going to discontinue that gem! Anyways, Bye everyone! Check out some of my other stories when you have the time. Including:  
  
Protecting Kitty- Teen Titans (NEW!)  
  
Finding You- Alvin and the Chipmunks (NEW!)  
  
A Letter of Warning- Yugioh (It's a serial and no it's not completed yet)  
  
Unfair Retraction- Yugioh (Recently updated)  
  
Requiem of the Heart- Rugrats (Another story where Angelica yet again steals center stage, but this time NO INCEST! This one isn't completed either)  
  
Coming Soon  
  
A Guardian [?]- Yugioh (No this not my fave anime. I just get a lot of ideas when it comes to this one. Have no idea why really.)  
  
Ryou is a vampire super model, Bakura is having a thing with GASP a nun, Yuugi wants to return the vampires to their blood thirsty beauty (pretty much make them see humans as only things to dominate and feed upon) and Anzu is his queen. The millennium items are needed to accomplish this but wait will stand in their way. What are the role of the other Yuigioh characters? Wait to find out.  
  
Coming Whenever.  
  
Fairly Annoyed Parents.  
  
A town whose adults are only filled with hate and malice towards their own children gets a glimmer of hope when a loop hole is found to allow a pair of Fairy Godparents to be able to go to the aid of one child. But what's this? These Godparents don't want to go? They don't believe that anyone in the town deserves Godparents. Hah! The kid makes it clear that he doesn't want them either? This isn't AU. This is if a set of Godparents were forced to go to a town WAY worse than Dimmsdale. Some people might complain that this is still an AU, but I guess it partially is, but the characters of Fairly Odd Parents will get intertwined (besides the fairies) into my OC's lives somehow. Wait for it. It might actually start appearing before the summer is over.  
  
P.S. If anyone's wondering I don't call stuff AU if it's after where the original series has started (Timmy's 11yrs in this story- he's ten in the original). In other words I believe anytime a story takes place where the show hasn't reached yet, I don't call it AU since anything is possible (Hey. How many people had expected #274 from KND to turn into a traitor? Anything is possible- Well maybe not anything. There shall be NO SladeRobin yaoi in the real Teen Titans show!)


	8. Chapter 7: Change of Plans and other twi...

Rugrats No more  
  
I Own: the girl, the man (forgot to mention them in last chapter), the airport, security guards, Timothy, Brutus, Julius, Beatrice  
  
Chapter 7: Change of Plans and other twists.  
  
(Continuing right where I left off at the Airport)  
  
"Don't know what you'd want with me," Jonathan said frankly as he picked up his belongings, "what now?" he asked.  
  
"Come to me slowly," the man instructed, "one false move from security and it's YOUR HEAD!" he cried and Jonathan rolled his eyes but complied, "don't play smart boy," he added quickly.  
  
"Okay I'm beside you," Jonathan said seriously as he stood next to the man, "what now?"  
  
"Follow me to the entrance," the man told him, "one false move and I kill them both!" he cried to the security guards as he edged towards the door.  
  
But as soon as he slipped out the entrance he pushed away the girl and fled. The security guards hurried out after him, but loud whirring of tires and angry shouts from security revealed that the man had gotten away.  
  
"Are you okay!" the girl cried suddenly as she ran inside to Jonathan, "that man's my adoptive father," she explained, "he's a really horrible man," she continued, "I'm sorry about what he did but I'm glad that I'm finally rid of him," she said happily.  
  
"We need to take you in Madam," a security guard said suddenly, "if that man is your only relation then I'm afraid that I'll have to call Child's Services," he added and the girl paled.  
  
"That wont be necessary," Jonathan spoke up suddenly, "my guardian will take good care of her," he told the security guard, "she adores children," he lied, "plus she's the wife of Chuckie Finster, the one (wife) who owns a chain of successful hotels," he added in for good measure.  
  
"She's your guardian!" the security guard cried incredulously, "why her pocket money could care for a thousand kids like this one," he said, "long as the girl has a passport she's free to go then," he said simply, "and it's ex-wife," he corrected Jonathan.  
  
"Well that would explain how I see so much of Chuckie and Hillary and so little of her," Jonathan said trying his best to sound casual, "do you have a passport?" he asked the girl who nodded enthusiastically and soon produced a dirty old small looking book.  
  
"Passport," the girl said and handed it to the security guard who inspected it apprehensively, "it's still good," she added in a small southern drawl.  
  
"Yes it is," the security guard confirmed and handed it back to her, "despite it's condition it's still a perfectly good passport," he said, "now don't let me see this girl back here," he said seriously to Jonathan.  
  
"You wont," the girl responded confidently, "name's Emma," she told Jonathan quickly.  
  
"Name's Jonathan," Jonathan mimicked her and she laughed and clung to his shoulder.  
  
"You call me Em and I'll call you Jon," Emma suggested.  
  
"Sure Em," Jonathan responded simply and headed towards the cashier.  
  
"Don't go to San Fran," Emma said suddenly her voice now serious.  
  
"Why not?" Jonathan asked in bewilderment.  
  
"You seem to want to get away from your parents like me," Emma observed, "if you go to San Fran, bet the one you don't want to find you will show up for you before you even set your roots in at that place," she stated, "they always find you when you follow the advice of some 'meaning well' adult," she said with open disgust.  
  
"Where do you suggest I go then?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Texas," Emma responded, "my adoptive Papi took me there from time to time," she said with great distaste, "made me manure fields and scrub floors," she continued bitterly, "but Mama took me to nicer parts of Texas," she said more brightly, "it'll be a good place to live and I know friends who'll hide us real good," she added.  
  
"How old are you?" Jonathan asked carefully.  
  
"Nearly thirteen and I already have a pretty baby thank you very..." Emma started to say proudly but stopped, "my baby!" she cried suddenly and turned in the direction of the airport's entrance, "he's got my baby in the dirty ol' orange pick up truck!" she cried and started to sob.  
  
"That crazy man flung a baby after us!" another security guard cried in angered shock as a group of them now re-entered the airport, "not sure who's it is but..."  
  
"My baby!" Emma shrieked and ran towards the guards as her stringy dark brown hair flew behind her and Jonathan soon chases after her, "which one of you has my beautiful baby boy!" she cried as she looked anxiously from guard to guard whose 'sea' of faces didn't look any different to her as did their mud brown uniforms and sunglasses.  
  
"Is this baby yours Mam?" a female security guard in a southern accent from in the middle of the crowd of male security guards.  
  
"Yes!" Emma cried in anxious relief, "little Timothy," she said anxiously looking among the security guards for the single female who had responded to her, "where are you baby?" she asked as she heard the child release a small cry.  
  
"Right 'ere Mam," the female security guard said to the girl when she was finally able to come forward, "you look a little young to be a mother," she observed as Emma happily took the baby from her, "how old are you?" she asked suspiciously and Emma's face darkened.  
  
"He's mine!" Emma cried defiantly as she clung the baby to her chest, "he's mine," she repeated and pouted at the security guard.  
  
"We're not denying that dearie," the female security guard said carefully, "I'm Dori by the way," she told Emma, "who's the father?" she asked curiously.  
  
"He's dead," Emma said coldly as she continued to clutch unto the baby, "drowned when he got cramps while swimming in that murky lake in Georgia," she explained, "Tim only has me now to take care of him," she concluded and looked down at her now smiling baby with a hint of sadness.  
  
"She'll be going with me uh...security Dori," Jonathan said carefully, "to my guardian," he added when Dori gave him an incredulous look.  
  
"They can go Dori," the male security guard who had spoken to them earlier told her, "they've got a proper guardian and I really DOUBT that they're going to go live on the street with a baby," he added pointedly.  
  
"A 'right," Dori conceded but still looked at them suspiciously, "take good car' o' her now boy," she said warningly.  
  
"You got it Mam," Jonathan responded and gave her a salute, "I promise," he added more seriously when he noticed that the woman's expression revealed that she wasn't impressed.  
  
"I don't trus' 'im," Dori said simply, "but it's on your head Carl if this turns out like I think it'll," she said frankly and walked off.  
  
"Don't mind Dori," Carl said kindly to Jonathan and Emma, "she has no faith in young people these days," he explained, "go get a ticket for her and enjoy your flight," he said and then walked away.  
  
"We will!" Jonathan cried enthusiastically after Carl, "Come Em let's get our tickets," he said to her.  
  
"You're going to San Fran aren't you?" Emma asked him her voice hinting great disappointment, "I tell you Jon, the person looking for you will..."  
  
"How do you know that someone is looking for me?" Jonathan asked curtly as they now stood in line at the cashier, "you seem pretty informed about that aspect of my life," he snapped as he glared at her furiously.  
  
"Actually I just made an assumption you looking so unhappy about leaving," Emma confessed, "plus, usually when parents like yours send kids like you away," she continued, "they usually send you off with a few things then they have the rest sent off to reach as close to your arrival as possible," she observed pointing to several of the heavy bags that he had, "going to a boarding school aint gonna need you to carry so much stuff," she said, "also..." she said but was interrupted by an annoyed Jonathan.  
  
"So your whole statement was based on a hunch?" Jonathan asked in an almost snarling tone, "you really expect e to believe that?" he asked her softly.  
  
"Believe whatever you want," Emma snapped in annoyance, "I'm just asking for you to give me a ticket to Texas," she said coldly, "you can go wherever you want," she said with a hint of resentment.  
  
"How 'bout we go somewhere totally different?" Jonathan asked her suddenly, "somewhere where we can get a whole new start and forget about whatever horrible crap that formerly represented our lives," he said to her, "you could even give a better life to Tim here," he added and pointed at the baby in her arms.  
  
"Tim's life is just fine," Emma said defensively, "just because you aint poor doesn't mean you can look down at me."  
  
"I hope you like Texas," Jonathan muttered angrily, "probably gonna make you scrub floors or marry you off I bet," he stated.  
  
"We are you going?" Emma asked humbly.  
  
"Where ever I want," Jonathan spat tartly.  
  
"Can we come?" Emma asked softly and Jonathan raised an eyebrow, "please, I really don't know what'll happen if my adoptive Papi's brother finds me in Texas," she said in a slightly cracked voice which revealed how scared she was.  
  
"I wont know until I get in front of the cashier," Jonathan said to her seriously, "where I'm going to chose to go I mean," he added.  
  
"Long as its far from Texas and here," Emma said frankly her steely gray eyes staring straight ahead.

* * *

(Two Days at the Same Airport)  
  
"How can you force me to abandon my own son?" Angelica asked her father in a raspy voice, "you're just proving me right in that none of you would ever had accepted him," she pointed out, "Dad?" she asked almost tearfully when he continued to remain silent.  
  
"You know the real reason why you're leaving with me Angelica," Dru stated formally, "Tommy didn't even tell you that your Mom and I divorced nearly fifteen years ago," he said incredulously, "who knows what else he hasn't told you," he said frankly, "I'm just glad that Jonathan boy is out of the way," he added coldly.  
  
"That's my son," Angelica said warningly.  
  
"Don't you dare mention him when I take you home," Dru told her firmly, "far as I'm concerned you're childless and you better stick to that story," he said seriously, "I've already convinced that bastard Chuckie that you and Jonathan wont affect Tommy's marriage," he continued, "I truly can't believe that you and Tommy did such a thing," he added.  
  
"We did what we did and Tommy's with someone else now," Angelica said icily, "besides, I'll be able to track him down one day since he's staying with a friend," she said casually.  
  
"You mean Samantha?" Dru asked superiorly and Angelica gasped, "that wasn't a tough guess Angelica," he chided her, "but I wont cause any trouble if you promise to wait for him to be eighteen before contacting him," he instructed a teary eyed red faced Angelica, "I promise that I wont intervene if you wait," he continued, "besides, Samantha has enough money to satisfy his necessary needs," he reassured her, "like I'm going to tend to yours," he said in a fatherly manner then placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'll wait if you promise not to intervene when the time comes," Angelica said softly and Dru nodded, "I love you Daddy," she said tiredly and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I love you too Angelica," Dru responded, "you're mother would've been happy if she were alive to see this day," he said his voice starting to tear.  
  
"Mom's DEAD!" Angelica shrieked hysterically.

* * *

(Three Months Later in another country)  
  
"Rome is just wonderful!" Emma cried happily, "are you sure that Timothy's alright with that baby sitter?" she asked with a hint of concern, "I know this is Rome, but any guy wearing a thin white toga around my son worries me," she said honestly.  
  
"Brutus is alright," Jonathan responded simply, "he just find light weight clothes comfortable," he told her.  
  
"Do you think that we can get away with this?" Emma asked suddenly.  
  
"Beatrice and Julius already signed the papers and got their money," Jonathan reminded her, "as far as they're concerned they're two people who got to adopt two unwanted children," he said, "we're just lucky we could switch places with those kids who they were planning to adopt illegally," he said with a sigh of relief, "money goes a long way every where," he said with an almost sad sigh.  
  
"Money's the root of all evil," Emma recited.  
  
"Greed existed long before there was true care for material possessions or money," Jonathan said softly, "greed is what makes you forget all morality, fate and conscience," he told Emma, "money is just one of the many incentives," he added coldly and they continued to tour the historic sites in silence.

* * *

(Meanwhile at Tommy's Residence)  
  
"Tommy are you okay?" Kimi asked him with a hint of concern, "you seem so distant since you returned from your trip to Canada," she continued as she sat on the couch beside him, "what is it honey?"  
  
"Nothing important just thinking," Tommy responded nonchalantly, "Kimi," he said softly, "would you hate me if I told you something that I did long before we married?" he asked her suddenly not able to look her in the eye.  
  
"You mean the fling that you had with Angelica?" Kimi asked slyly and Tommy gasped, "yes Tommy I know," she said harshly, "I know everything," she told him icily as she now glared angrily into his frightened eyes.  
  
"But how?" Tommy asked.  
  
"My family's rich remember?" Kimi reminded him, "the computer company that Chuckie helped to create generates billions of dollars a year and I'm an executive on the Committee," she continued, "Chuckie gave his position to me when he decided to leave the company to be able to spend the time required with Hillary so that he could keep her," she stated, "he just works at that stupid company in Umptytown just to pass the time that he now spends at that place," she said simply, "plus no one knows him there so he can give Hillary a new start and keep Samantha away from her," she pointed out.  
  
"When did you find out?" Tommy asked desperately.  
  
"That's unimportant," Kimi snapped, "what's important is that you're going to forget about them and live the life you have here," she said pointedly.  
  
"You know about..." Tommy started in shock but Kimi interrupted him.  
  
"You think that I can know about Angelica and not know about her son?" Kimi asked him in a rather annoyed tone, "I say her son because the only kids that you'll acknowledge are the ones you have here with me," she told him, "Private investigators and spies aren't cheap," she said slyly, "but they're worth every penny," she said honestly, "by the way I knew about Angelica and that boy Jonathan before I married you," she added and Tommy jumped back alarmed.  
  
"And you still married me!" Tommy cried incredulously.  
  
"I love you," Kimi said bluntly, "not the rather promiscuous skeletons that you've got in your closet," she said despite her voice revealing that she wasn't happy about it, "I've wanted you for years and I'm not giving you up to your cousin," she spat, "the boy didn't go to Samantha's home," she continued, "he went elsewhere with a little friend he met at the airport," she said with a slight laugh, "he doesn't plan on ratting you out," she said to a still shocked Tommy, "in fact he wants to forget that he ever met any of the two of you and quite frankly," she said as a sinister smile spread across her face, "that's just fine with me," she said as she started to make her way towards Tommy seductively.  
  
"Where is he?" Tommy asked her coldly.  
  
"Like I'm telling you," Kimi responded, "he's safe and happy," she told him, "he's finally got the care-free life that he always wanted," she said brazenly, "the one you and Angelica could never give him."  
  
"You're not the woman I married," Tommy said with open disgust, "the Kimi I know would never have done something like this behind my back then through her findings in my face," he said.  
  
"The Tommy I knew when I was really small wasn't jumping all over Angelica," Kimi threw in his face, "even Dru was suspicious as you two got older," she hissed, "you two seemed to so suddenly through youthful rivalry aside and hung out with each other as if one of you were about to die in five seconds from some terminal illness," she said with open scorn, "every one else threw that thought out the window," she said, "except for Dru, myself and Mrs. Deville."  
  
"She always did give me suspicious looks after I came back without Angelica," Tommy recalled, "despite Phil and Lil assuring me that her strange looks and glares were only because of me running away from home," he continued, "I always felt as if she somehow knew the truth," he said and then looked at Kimi.  
  
"I don't know!" Kimi cried in exasperation, "we didn't make a club you know," she told him.  
  
"So you wont leave me?" Tommy asked her, "you wont tell anyone?"  
  
"That's a different matter," Kimi said formally, "I'll tell the entire Pickles family everything if you even seem to be planning to look for Jonathan or Angelica," she threatened, "your father already had one heart attack two years ago," she added for good measure.  
  
"How dare you threaten me," Tommy snarled.  
  
"Don't get self-righteous with me incest lover," Kimi stated, "you're not the squeaky clean Pickles that most people think you are," she said to him, "incest is not popular in our American culture," she said frankly, "at least, not in a positive light," she added.  
  
"So you're going to blackmail me?" Tommy asked her.  
  
"I'm simply ensuring that I get to keep what's mine," Kimi responded simply.  
  
"I'm not a piece of property Kimi," Tommy told her.  
  
"But I own you anyway," Kimi said cheerily.

* * *

(Meanwhile at Chuckie's House)  
  
"That's the truth?" Hillary asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yup," Chuckie responded, "Kimi called me yesterday and told me that Dru had called her a week ago and told her everything," he said, "I don't know what she'll tell Tommy," he said with a hint of trepidation, "but I'm certain that it'll scare the pants off of him and keep him away from Angelica and Jonathan."  
  
"But why did they do it?" Hillary asked softly more to herself than of her father, "they were cousins," she said with a hint of incredulousness, "they must've known the consequences if they got caught."  
  
"Angelica hasn't been known to think of consequences very much before she acts," Chuckie told her Frankly, "and Tommy's always been brave and doing things that he believed in despite any one else's thoughts on it," he continued, "but usually he refrains from doing things that would've disastrous affects on others despite the gains," he recalled, "don't know what made him g along with this, but he's sure to regret it now."  
  
"Will you help him find Jonathan?" Hillary asked him anxiously, "he's still Tommy's son after all," she said.  
  
"The best thing Tommy can do is leave Jonathan alone," Chuckie said firmly, "the kids got more than enough on his shoulders knowing how he was born," he said frankly, "growing up without Tommy and away from the Pickles family will be the happiest times of Jonathan's life," he said, "I stake my life on that."  
  
"But wont you be keeping secrets as well?" Hillary asked him, "you said secrets eventually come out," she reminded him, "you said secrets aren't good for anyone," she said reproachfully, "especially in the end," she added.  
  
"Sometimes the same goes for the truth," Chuckie retorted, "the truth will definitely set you free," he told her honestly, "but it doesn't matter if what it sets you free in you don't want," he said frankly, "Jonathan might be freed from secrets if everything comes out," he said, "but what about the potential hatred, prejudice and rejection that he might not only face from some of his relations, but his friends and society at large if it goes more than just 'within the family' public?" he ask her, "do you really think it's worth all that?"  
  
"Yes I do," Hillary said unwaveringly, "the truth will always set you free and is ALWAYS worth it."  
  
"But the consequences aren't," Chuckie said to her, "you've got a lot of growing up to do Hillary," he told her almost warningly, "this world isn't black and white or anything near a utopia," he said in a teacher like manner, "you need to learn that and realize that in certain situations your current belief isn't for the best," he said, "just like mine would be wrong in another situation."  
  
"It's wrong now," Hillary disputed, "I refuse to believe or participate in this web of deceit," she hissed, "I'm telling," she said finally.  
  
"Tell and I'll send you back to your mother," Chuckie responded automatically and Hillary's eyes widened in alarming disbelief, "I'm dead serious," he said almost emotionlessly.  
  
"You wouldn't do that," Hillary said almost tearfully, "you wouldn't send me back to a woman who broke my back with a textbook," she almost pleaded.  
  
"She'll do a lot worse to you if you call her 'woman' to her face," Chuckie said coldly, "do you know how I got custody of you?" he asked suddenly and Hillary's face paled, "I had to bribe your mother and give her some of the shares that I had given to Kimi of the computer company," he said and Hillary gasped, "yes, your mother lost because she decided to back down after I had bribed her with lots of cash and company shares," he said his voice showing his shame, "she had already bribed everyone, even my defense attorney," he said, "I'm not excusing what I did, just want you to know why I did it," he said to her almost desperately, "it was all for you."  
  
"You mean to tell me that I got away from Mom based on a bribe!" Hillary cried incredulously, "what am I?" she demanded, "a gambling chip to you two!"  
  
"No," Chuckie responded automatically, "but I admit that I did whatever I could to get you away from her," he confessed, "for some reason she never harmed the others, just you," he said reflectively, "none of our other children got harmed but you," he said, "I sometimes thought that it was because of a likeness in you of me," he said and Hillary started to stare at him intently, "something in me she saw in you and hated," he stated, "detested even."  
  
"Mom was a Monster father," Hillary told him coldly, "please don't ponder on why she did it," she pleaded, "you get so distant, like trying to figure it out drains away a bit of your identity, mind and even your soul," she said worriedly, "I love you Daddy!" she cried suddenly and jumped up, wrapped her arms around his neck and was soon sobbing with wanton abandon.  
  
"Shhhh," Chuckie comforted her softly as he ran one hand along her back and the other through her hair, "it's okay," he reassured her, "I know that you love me," he said as he continued to comfort her.  
  
"I'd still stay with her," Hillary said between sobs, "to erase the shame of you having to bribe her," she said in a cracked voice.  
  
"Would you go back now?" Chuckie whispered, "would you really through this all away and go back now?"  
  
"No," Hillary responded, "truth in this case would only throw me into another form of prison," she said, "is it right for me to deduce that the real freedom according to truth would be to be taken from both of you and placed with friends or relatives?" she deduced.  
  
"Yes it is," Chuckie answered truthfully, "both of deceived and in real truth neither of us deserve you," he said in a slightly cracked voice.  
  
"I'd rather live in a web of lies and deceit than without you," Hillary said tearfully, "I can't take the consequences of going the straight and narrow," she told him, "guess not every truth sets you free," she said in defeat.  
  
"It does set you free Hillary," Chuckie told her, "but that's it," he said simply, "it sets you free from that lie and nothing else," he said, "it can't free you from the consequences, good or bad, the possible pain, suffering, rejection and hatred that you may receive when the lies and secrets are revealed," he stated, "truth only frees you from the lie and secret you keep locked within," he said kindly, "it can do nothing more."  
  
"That's why lies are easier isn't it?" Hillary asked, "you can build on a lie, twist it into the reality that you want," she observed, "but the truth is final and absolute," she deduced, "that's why it doesn't survive as well as lies," she said, "because it's a black and white belief in a non black and white world," she pointed out, "isn't it Daddy?" she asked him with a small yet unhappy smile of defeat to the large ring of lies which she has finally conceded to.  
  
"Yes it is dear," Chuckie approved, "the truth is a beautiful thing," he said in a happy voice, "but it's twisted in a majority of cases into an ugly beast in a world that's principles refuse to accept it as it breaks away at their own illusion and lies," he stated, "bees don't want flowers without pollen just like people don't want to be around people or situations that rip away at their own illusions, their own secrets, their own lies," he deduced, "we live in a world of lies and the few willing to tell the truth are mostly the few who suffer," he said sadly, "it's not fair," he said honestly, "but it's a mean of fabricated survival that's lasted so long that only God's second coming can finally erase it," he said, "only God now can erase all the lies."  
  
"Lies might not be so bad Daddy," Hillary said trying to sound cherry, "if it gets you what you want how can it be so bad?" she asked her father.  
  
"Don't ever say that again Hillary, lies are horrible things to tell and to hoard," Chuckie said firmly, "what you just said will only lead you on the road to greed," he told her, "lying to get you what you want only leads to greater hunger if you're not extremely careful and that hunger will eat you inside out and destroy you," he said seriously, "if you forget everything else remember that," he said.  
  
"I wont forget Daddy," Hillary promised and hugged her father tighter.  
  
But what if Dad hadn't tried to bribe her? Wouldn't I be in pain from another one of my mother beatings right now if he hadn't bribed her? How can truth be truly worth it if it will most likely lead to pain and disaster? I don't want to wait for a better life in my after life. I want to have my better life now. Lies is what makes life better sometimes. I know that now. Guess I'm finally growing up like my father wanted. Aren't I? Of course I am. What else could I now be growing up to be?" (Hillary's thoughts)  
  
End of Chapter 6: Please Review.  
  
Insider! Insider!  
  
1) I never revealed in the story about the result of the deal that Chuckie had wanted to make with Samantha to keep Tommy in a previous chapter. Well since Tommy didn't go Samantha had called Chuckie because she was upset and felt defeated since she was certain that Chuckie wouldn't go through with the deal again. But Chuckie surprised her by not totally breaking off the deal by allowing to her see their son for an extra month and a half. Samantha was very grateful and even asked how Hillary was doing. Chuckie's jaw tightened over his end of the phone, but he kept a carefree manner and told her that Hillary was doing quite well and was very happy. Samantha was happy about that and even suggested that she'd see Hillary some day soon. Chuckie kept calm but pretty much told Samantha that 'no way in hell would she get to see Hillary'. Samantha became cocky and soon cursed Chuckie; who had continued to remain calm, by calling him names and telling him that he should've been 'grateful that she had at least only damaged on not critically broken Hillary's neck on an occasion six years ago (meaning that she was eight)'. Chuckie simply told her to enjoy the extra month and a half, but he added that if his son so much had a suspicious scratch or swell that he'd kill her himself so that when he went to jail at least she wouldn't be near his children. Samantha gasped and hung up on him in shock. Chuckie simply smirked and hung up the phone. Then he muttered 'Bitch' under breath and sat back in the chair and rested his eyes (and weary brain).  
  
2) Kimi told Tommy in this chapter that she knew about Jonathan a long time ago. But later in the chapter Chuckie told Hillary that Kimi just found out a week ago from Dru. Which is really true?  
  
Kimi lied. She really did just find out about Jonathan a week ago from Dru. She made up the whole thing about spies watching and everything but knowing about Angelica and Jonathan at that precise moment she spoke to Tommy, her feelings of love for him, her feelings towards what Tommy had done and the threat that she placed on Tommy if he tried to findcontact Angelica or Jonathan.  
  
Kimi has been obsessed with Tommy for years. First it was young hero worship. Him being so brave and creative unlike her cowardly and awkward brother. Then it became a crush, writing his name in her note book with little hearts, fantasizing about him regularly and leaving secret treats and love letters at apprpriate intervals. But when she started to notice Angelica getting close to Tommy she felt challenged for some reason despite the fact that she kept reminding herself that Tommy was Angelica's cousin. She soon became paranoid that every girl was after Tommy and even became suspicious of Lil and Suzie who she kept a careful eye on while pretending to be feeling friendly towards them. Tommy soon became an obsession for her. She was going to have him no matter what. But one girl wasn't fooled by her false charm. That girl was Samantha. She even cornered Kimi once and warned her that if she kept messing around with Tommy's female friends that (there were some strange 'accidents' happening to girl's who got too close to Tommy- and Kimi was conveniently present soon after it was over or waited until she got to Tommy in some other way. Samantha warned Angelica who immediately dismissed Samantha's theory as a warped rumour. After Tommy ran off with Angelica she cursed herself for not noticing the signs that were so evident just before they ran away. Dru was becoming more and more brazen about Tommy spending too much time with Angelica, Tommy was defending Angelica even in the most wrong of circumstances and Tommy was actually telling off his parents (public or private, it didn't matter) anytime they spoke ill of Angelica and even threatened to leave the house if they didn't comply.  
  
But then Tommy came back a few years later and Kimi was ecstatic about his return. However she didn't believe for a second that Angelica disappeared beyond Tommy's knowledge. She however had thought that the fling that Tommy and Angelica soon wore thin and Tommy decided to leave trouble making Angelica who wouldn't be rushing home to be kept down by rules and grounding. She kept herself close to Tommy and learnt every thing that changed about him and what stayed the same. She was finally able to date him three years before they married and she was able to disguise her obsession as simple interest and love. When she finally married Tommy she thought that she reached the pinnacle of her life's achievement. Then after having two kids for him she felt like she could die happy. That was until she received the phone call from Dru telling her everything. She was so crushed at first and was very much on the verge of divorcing Tommy or just killing him and committing murder. But then Dru gave her an idea. Why just drop him and let him go free? Why not make him suffer? Dru told her how Angelica hadn't remarried and how Jonathan had been living for years under the impression that his parents had only divorced and of how Tommy actually spent nights at Angelica's house. Kimi's skin crawled at the idea of the true man that she slept with, but then Dru told her that he couldn't have truly loved her if he did this. This really hurt Kimi but then Dru suggested that if she had no one else to love, why not get her satisfaction and enjoyment by watching him suffer? She agreed quickly. They still kept in touch and Kimi had been on the phone (cell phone) with him two hours before she revealed what she knew to Tommy. She decided that if she couldn't have Tommy's love and dedication that she'd at least possess him and own him like she owned her car, the computer shares and her make up case. She'd watch him squirm and enjoy it. Plus she knew that he'd want to wait 'til all the children were grown before he tried anything. After all no matter how much he hated her now, she knew that he'd never want their little ones to suffer because of his mistake. The day everything came out she'd plead innocent of any knowledge and allow Angelica and Tommy to suffer the world's ridicule. Who else would suffer?  
  
Insider Logged and Complete  
  
Reggae: Hope you liked insider. It tells you things that I haven't bothered to place in the story itself or explains certain parts by giving background sources to explain certain events. This is the longest chapter of all. One minute to midnight (Sat June 19th) and I'm just adding this finishing statement. Wow it's late. Hope you have enjoyed this chapter and the series as a whole. Sorry about the chapter being held back, but I believe you'll agree that the work was worth it. What role does Emma have to play? Let's just say that the web of deceit, secrets and lies hasn't finished making its web and everyone who comes in friendly and intimate contact gets somehow caught in its snare. Remember to review. Tell me your opinion of Emma also please? Thank you for reading and reviewing! Goodbye!


	9. Chapter 8: New Environments New Problems

Rugrats No More

I Own: Everyone except the original Rugrats characters.

Chapter 8: New environments. New problems.

(One Week Later at Dru Pickles' Residence- he still lives in the same house)

"DeeDee's been intolerable!" Angelica cried angrily after she slammed down the house phone, "she's still bothering me about Jonathan," she told her father who sat in a sofa not very far away, "how long can I keep telling her that I don't know what she's talking about?" she asked her father worriedly.

"As long as it takes," Dru responded coldly and took another puff of his expensive Cuban cigar, "which means forever, mind you," he added warningly.

"But how do you know that she won't make a scene?" Angelica asked skeptically.

"Because she has no idea what has happened to him," Dru responded simply as he allowed a hand to run through his brown hair which was immaculately mixed with flecks of gray, "long as she fears for his safety she'll keep quiet," he deduced, "so you pretending not to know of this Jonathan lad is the best thing to do."

"He's your grandson," Angelica snarled softly, "not some 'lad'," she spat angrily.

"He's yours and Tommy's," Dru responded coldly, "he's no relation to me," he told her, "not with your type of relationship," he added.

"But dad..." Angelica started but her father interrupted her immediately.

"That boy no longer exists!" Dru cried out suddenly and angrily, "do you hear me!" he cried furiously as he stood up and Angelica cowered in fear, "he longer exists," he stated, "in fact, he never existed," he said pointedly, "do you understand Angelica?" he asked seriously.

"Jonathan Pickles never existed," Angelica responded in a small voice.

(One Month Later in Rome at Emma's new home)

"Would you like another croissant Lady Emma?" a male servant asked her formally.

"Yes Richard," Emma responded simply, "and could you bring up the bottle of milk for Timothy as well?" she asked, "Laura should've finished warming it up by now."

"Yes Lady Emma," Richard said and gave her a small bow before he left her on the patio.

"Life's real nice for you huh?" a voice asked suddenly from behind her.

"Jonathan!" Emma cried excitedly as she jumped out of the lounge chair that she was relaxing in, "it's so good to see you!" she cried as she ran to him and hugged him tightly, "how've you been?" she asked anxiously.

"Great, but watch the threads," Jonathan told her, "I've been accepted to attend a prestigious boarding school in Greece and I'm wearing the uniform right now," he revealed and Emma's happiness immediately evaporated.

"Greece?" Emma asked softly, "but why?" she asked her eyes revealing her confusion.

"My father Mr. Jacobs decided that it was best," Jonathan explained, "plus I have something to tell you," he said and his voice held foreboding, "it will explain why I'm going away," he added and Emma nodded her head enthusiastically.

"My mother Angelica had a relationship with her cousin Tommy," Jonathan started and Emma raised a shocked eyebrow, "a sexual one," he added and Emma's mouth fell open, "I was born as a result and my mother and I have been traveling around the world very regularly to escape her family ever since," he continued, "I didn't find out about this until close to when you and I met at the airport," he revealed, "my biological father had already returned to his normal life years before and even married someone named Kimi," he said, "but something happened and someone found out where we were," he told Emma, "Tommy found out soon after and went insane," he stated, "he even hit my mother as he told her that I was going to send to some far off boarding school," he said with a disappointed sigh, "my mother however had a plan and got me away from the house before he could send me away," he said softly, "that's the last time I saw her," he said as he looked away from Emma, "but I honestly wouldn't want to see either of them ever again," he concluded and even though Emma couldn't see his downcast eyes, his tone alone proved that he was dead serious.

"But why?" Emma inquired, "didn't she save you?" she asked curiously.

"Emma," Jonathan said frankly, "I've been damned since the day that I was born," he told her, "my mother couldn't save me now even if she really tried," he said, "and my father obviously doesn't want me messing with his cushy new life," he said bitterly, "I personally wouldn't want to ever see them again," he said icily, "not even if they were on their death beds," he added emotionlessly.

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" Emma asked loudly with an incredulous tone, "they did raise and clothe you after all," she pointed out.

"I'm certain that your family didn't let you starve either Emma," Jonathan stated and Emma gasped but couldn't argue with what he had just said, "but you know that such things cannot replaced not being loved or just plain lied to by those you hold so dear," he said softly.

"My adoptive mama always loved me," Emma said tearfully, "that's why I usually call me mama or mommy instead of adoptive mama," she said in a cracked voice, "but my adoptive Papi was never a father to me," she said angrily, "he was never kind to me and treated me like a worthless slave," she said with great bitterness, "I hate him," she snarled, "it was so unfair that mama died instead of him," she said on the verge of tears, "they both worked hard yet she had to buckle under the pressure and die from pure exhaustion," she croaked, "Miss Evans knows that she can't replace my mother," she told Jonathan, "but it still doesn't lessen the pain of me not only loosing her, but leaving everything that reminded me of her behind," she said, "I don't even have a picture," she whispered, "my adoptive Papi made sure that he had control of everything and I only had that passport because I had swiped it from my father's pocket before we arrived at the airport," she revealed to a shocked Jonathan, "but we got away from our wayward parents, didn't we?" she asked almost too anxiously and desperately as she grabbed Jonathan's shoulders and shook them vigorously.

"Yes Emma we did," Jonathan said simply as he pried Emma's hands softly but firmly from his shoulders, "I told my father Mr. Jacobs everything nearly three weeks ago," he announced, "that's why he's sending me to Greece," he told Emma whose eyes immediately darkened, "don't get the wrong idea," he said quickly with a good natured laugh, "he's sending me away because he thinks that with my crazy traveling life of the past, I need some structure," he said with a laugh and soon Emma was giggling, "you know Mr. Jacobs and structure," he said with a shrug, "plus I'm not so mad about leaving when I see that he does it because he genuinely cares," he said with a smile, "something which I only received one other time," he said almost reflectively as he remembered his Grandma Deedee's visit and her free revelation of who his family was and the way he felt important and loved in her presence, more than he felt around anyone.

Except maybe Julienne. (Jonathan's thoughts)

"I miss you," Jonathan whispered as a tear escaped one of his eyes and started to fall down his cheek.

"Miss who?" Emma asked softly as she used one hand to capture the falling tear and lightly removed it from Jonathan's cheek, "you can tell me," she pursued when she saw the surprised and rather uncomfortable look that now showed on Jonathan's face.

"She was a friend of mine," Jonathan told Emma, "my best friend in fact," he said softly, "she got killed when a vehicle hit her after she rushed into the road to curse a girl for stealing my phone number," he said as he now looked at his feet, "I miss her so much," he said as his own voice started to crack.

"It's okay Jonathan," Emma said comforting and took his hand as she guided him to the lounge chair that she was relaxing in before he came, "she must've meant a lot to you," she said kindly and made him lie back in the lounge chair while she got a nearby chair, "besides, there's someone who'd love to see you," she whispered and pointed to a nearby small white crib in which baby Timothy was sleeping soundly, "I'm going to wake him up now for his feeding now," she stated as she heard Richard's returning footsteps and left Jonathan in the chair to tend to her baby.

"Can I feed him?" Jonathan asked suddenly and Emma wheeled around to face him with her baby in her arms, "you do still use the bottle?" he asked with joking carefulness and Emma smiled wryly then nodded.

"I've carried what you ordered Lady Emma," Richard said formally as he entered the patio with a tray, "along with a glass of chilled spring water and a Caesar Salad for Sir Jonathan Jacobs the 17th," he continued and both Emma and Jonathan eyebrows rose.

"I told him to bring that for you Jonathan," a voice said suddenly, "I hope that my presence doesn't disrupt anything," he said formally.

"Father!" Jonathan cried excitedly as a dark brown haired man in his early forties came unto the patio, "why are you here?" he asked in confusion, "don't you have a meeting with a major chemical company right now?" he asked incredulously.

"Cancelled it," Mr. Jacobs said nonchalantly with a shrug, "but your mother decided to go in my place and the meeting will happen tonight," he told Jonathan, "what are you doing now?" he asked curiously.

"He's about to feed Timothy," Emma said excitedly as she handed the baby to Jonathan, "he just asked me out of the blue, but I don't mind," she said sheepishly.

"My son or the baby?" Mr. Jacobs joked and both Emma and Jonathan burst out laughing while Richard coughed to suppress a laugh.

"Your son of course," Emma said between laughs, "he asked me," she said as she now tried harder to stop laughing since Jonathan long regained his composure, "if Timothy wanted Jonathan to feed him he could..."

"Jonathan!" Timothy cried suddenly in a gurgling baby voice and seconds later a loud smack was heard as Timothy's small hands both made loud contact with each side of Jonathan's face, "Jonathan!" he cried again and soon started to laugh.

"Timothy No!" Emma cried in fright.

"It's okay," Jonathan reassured her as he struggled not to wince, "you got strong hands there Mister Tim," he said to the grinning baby, "are you ready for your bottle?" he asked Timothy but Timothy shook his head, "what do you want?" he asked in a small voice and Timothy tapped his jacket firmly with one baby hand, "do you want to be held by Mr. Jacobs?" he cooed and then turned the baby in the direction of the surprised rich business man.

"Are you sure that he wants me?" Mr. Jacobs asked as he looked at the baby tentatively.

"Only one way to find out Sir," Richard said formally as Jonathan rose with a mischievous grin on his face and headed towards his new father.

Jonathan held up the baby to Mr. Jacobs's chest. The baby's brown eyes bored into Mr. Jacobs light green ones. They both looked at each other and made not one sound. After Timothy blinked for the twentieth time, he raised one hand and slammed it against Mr. Jacobs blue jacket.

"That decides it!" Jonathan declared as he pointed at his own blue jacket which only differed from his father's in size and the school emblems that were only on Jonathan's jacket, "he wants you," he said and Mr. Jacobs carefully took the baby from Jonathan.

"Have you ever held a baby before Mr. Jacobs?" Emma asked curiously and Mr. Jacobs nodded.

"And changed a couple diapers myself," Mr. Jacobs said proudly, "none for a child of my own of course," he said, "mainly for my younger siblings before they grew up and when I volunteered to help them take care of their own kids when they grew up and had kids of their own," he said with pride, "I'm proud that I was born into a rich family that didn't believe child rearing should only be left to the servants," he stated as he now gently bobbed Timothy in his arms, "kid seems to think he's on a ride," he observed as Timothy giggled and waved to everyone else on the patio as if he were on a passing parade float.

Everyone else including Richard, burst out into loud laughter.

"Emma," Jonathan said suddenly, "before I go there is something I need to ask you," he said softly.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

Jonathan went on one knee and everyone else's eyes bugged out.

"I'm willing to wait until your eighteen if I have to," Jonathan said honestly, "will you at least consider marrying me Emma?" he almost whispered and Emma's mouth moved without sound.

"W...Wh...Wh...What?" Emma stuttered.

"Will you marry me?" Jonathan asked a bit louder.

"Only if Mr. Jacobs also approves our union," Emma said struggling not to stutter and everyone turned to look at Mr. Jacobs.

"No," Mr. Jacobs said seriously and everyone looked crestfallen, "you have to be eighteen first Jonathan," he added a small smile tugging at his lips.

"YES!" Jonathan screamed and grabbed Emma and swung her around in the air as Mr. Jacobs smiled and Richard clapped heartily.

That boy deserves this after all he's been true. Nothing from Emma's past can destroy Jonathan's happiness with her now. She doesn't have his sordid past (Mr.Jacob's thoughts).

(Meanwhile at a Hotel room at a Five Star Hotel in Africa)

Dil Pickles sat on a bed looking through his mail. Then he saw a large purple envelope. He set aside all other mail and opened the envelope and spread the contents on the bed. The contents were over fifty photographs of the daughter he never he had until a year ago. The affair he had with his school teacher had got her pregnant and he never knew. Until he had visited her grave and overheard some people talking and found out that his teacher had left school two weeks after their affair; not because she wanted to move to live with her aunt like she had claimed, [but] because she was pregnant.

"She looks nothing like me," Dil said as he looked at his daughter in the picture walking with a blonde haired boy who had eyes like his brother Tommy, "you look so much like your mother Emma," he whispered, "I'm glad I got that detective to find you so that I know what you look like," he said softly, "now that I know that and that you're also living happily I'll leave you in peace," he said and took all the photos except one and walked towards a nearby desk.

"Ashes to Ashes dust to dust," Dil muttered as he put each picture through a shredder that was on the desk, "it's for the best anyway," he said sadly when he was done and returned to the bed to look at the photograph he had spared.

"That boy's eyes sure looked like Tommy's," Dil said almost suspiciously as he looked at the one picture he had spared which showed Emma walking with the same boy but this time the boy wore sunglasses, "but that's just coincidence, Tommy would never be careless like me and have a child in his teen years," he said dismissively as she placed the photo inside his inside jacket pocket.

End of Chapter 8: Please Review.

Reggae: Sorry about the amount of time it took for me to post this. Hope you enjoy it though. This story definitely proves the saying true" "Oh what a tangled web we weave, when we first we start to deceive." 'Til next time, BYE!


	10. Chapter 9: Repurcussions of Past Deeds

Rugrats No More

Chapter 9: Repercussions of Past Deeds.

(At Tommy and Kimi Pickles residence. At 8:45pm)

"Hello Kimi," Tommy said icily as he came into the house.

"And how is my husband today?" Kimi asked cheerily from the nearby living room couch.

"Alive," Tommy said emotionlessly and quickly headed towards the stairs, "I'm getting in bed from now," he added quickly hurrying up the steps and simply stepping over his two children who sat together on one stair without even acknowledging their childishly happy 'hi daddy.'

Kimi's face contorted slightly in anger but she didn't say anything. Ever since she found out about Jonathan and held that as a trump card, her husband had become cold as ice towards her. She barely even forced him to do anything anymore and worse yet he was treating their children as if they were invisible.

It's as if he sees them as me and doesn't want to acknowledge them. (Kimi's thoughts)

"Mama," Karrie said suddenly and Kimi looked up to see her nearly four year old daughter looking at her, "what's wrong with Daddy?" she asked her light brown eyes wide and filled with worry.

"Nothing Dear," Kimi said with a sigh and rose to go to the kitchen, "don't let your brother fall down the stairs," she warned, "he's just a one year old," she said coldly and disappeared into the kitchen.

Karrie turned to her little brother and suddenly hugged him.

"I love you baby brother," Karrie whispered in her little child voice as a few stray tears fell down her cheeks, "even though you're blind, I still love you," she said, "even if Daddy don't love us anymore," she added sadly.

* * *

(The Following Afternoon at Chuckie's Residence in Canada)

Hillary threw the basketball to her brother Chuck who had red hair like hers but much less unruly. Her mother had come to visit them out of the blue and her Dad had ordered Chuck and herself to stay in the backyard. This order Hillary didn't mind one bit since it took her away from her mother's presence. Or at least from a face to face encounter.

"Why do you think Mom is here?" Chuck asked suddenly as he caught the ball this time by his fingertips.

"Don't know," Hillary responded coldly, "just hope that she leaves soon," she said frankly.

"Here, Here," Chuck agreed and threw the ball to her.

"You two never give Mom a break do you?" a voice asked suddenly from behind them.

"Sam?" Hilary asked incredulously as Chuck stood still in surprised silence, "you're here?" she asked, "but I never saw you when Miss..."

"How could you when Dad practically ran you guys out of the house the moment he realized who was at the door?" Sam asked cuttingly, "I was watching from the car," he explained quickly, "I just came out the car and slipped to the backyard," he continued, "I guessed Dad wouldn't be too pleased to know that Mom carried me along," he said seriously, "and what's up with you calling Mom Miss?" he demanded angrily of Hillary, "just because you don't live with her now doesn't mean that she shouldn't retain your respect!"

"RESPECT!" Chuck cried furiously, "what did that woman do to earn our respect!" he demanded angrily.

"She gave birth to both of you for one," Sam told them loudly and gave them hard looks, "she also helped take care of us while Dad had to go on his international business trips," he reminded them, "she is a great mother," he said firmly. "in fact I'd say she's an excellent mother," he declared proudly.

"Have you been inhaling CRACK!" Chuck shrieked angrily, "you saw what our so-called mother did to Hillary!" he cried and pointed at his older sister, "she (Samantha) practically even killed her by almost critically breaking her neck once!" he cried incredulously, "and remember that Hillary's leg was heavily bandaged when she left for Canada with Dad," he reminded his brother, "and I'm personally glad that Dad at least got full custody of Hillary," he said frankly, "unlike you I don't like to watch my sister suffer."

"I never said that I liked seeing Hillary suffer," Sam responded seriously, "but I'm not going to behave as if Mom's to blame," he said, "at least not for all of it," he added solemnly.

"What do you mean by not all of it?" Hillary demanded, "you think that Dad's somehow responsible for this?" she hissed and pulled up her jeans pants leg to show where her mother had not only left scars from beating her but also skin that looked badly scalded despite it being healed, "do you really think Dad somehow made her do this?"

"Mom's responsible in the end for her own actions," Sam admitted, "but you can't take the blame from those who helped to instigate it," he told them, "Dad did stuff to Mom that could only lead her to eventually react negatively to the nearest available outlet," he continued, "and that was us," he concluded softly.

"Don't you mean me?" Hillary spoke up, "she didn't harm any of you."

"You don't know everything about Dad," Sam spat his hair (but shoulder length) and eyes an exact duplicate of his mothers, "I'm your older brother Chuck and..."

"And what?" Chuckie snapped from close by, "get in the house Chuck," he commanded and Chuck obeyed immediately, "Sam I want you and your mother gone," he snarled, "she's in the car, go join her," he commanded and went back in the house.

"He will find out eventually," Sam muttered and walked off without telling Hillary goodbye.

Not if I have anything to say about it! (Hillary's thoughts)

End of Chapter 9: Please Review.

Reggae: I know it's short. Sorry. Sorry also about KND: RUN not being updated today. Thanks to my mother plugging out the computer while I was saving it I lost a lot of important parts and will have to rewrite it (I still have no net at home. I have to post on campus) from scratch. Please Review.

Good News: KND: Run, Change (Teen Titans) , and I Saw Him (Yugioh) should be updated by tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 10: As time goes by

Rugrats No More

Chapter 10: As time goes by.

(Jonathan's Twentieth Birthday)

"Great Party!" a business associate cried happily, "you really know how to treat your son Mr. Jacobs," he said with great approval.

"He is my one and only one after all," Mr. Jacobs reminded him, "and he'll always get the best that I have to offer," he added proudly.

"Especially with the one-year student exchange program he's going to be in once he starts his second year of University," his b. associate continued, "where will he be attending again?" he asked.

"Yale," Mr. Jacobs responded, "one of the best Universities in America," he said with a smile.

"Good for you," his b. associate said happily, patted Mr. Jacobs on the shoulder, and went to another part of the ballroom to talk with someone else.

Mr. Jacobs sighed and watched his son and Emma dance on the dance floor. They were waltzing to Elton John's 'That's Why they call it the Blues'. He didn't think that was an appropriate song to waltz to personally but Jonathan insisted on it and he soon succumbed to his son's request. He remembered that it was practically three years and a half from the day that Jonathan had proposed to Emma and how today was now a year since Jonathan finally married Emma like he always wanted.

"Dad (Remember that in some marriages the wife will call their husbands parents Mom orand Dad. Doesn't mean that they're RELATED)!" Emma cried excitedly and Mr. Jacobs saw Emma running towards him excitedly the moment the song ended, "this party is great!" she squealed and hugged him, "Jonathan's ecstatic!"

"Even though my enthusiasm isn't anything near to yours," Jonathan said from behind his wife as he stood smiling, "is this party for you or me?" he asked and Emma giggled and turned to kiss him on the cheek.

"Remember that it's also our wedding anniversary," Emma reminded him with a whisper in his ear, "we did marry on your nineteenth birthday last year," she pointed out.

"I remember," Jonathan said dismissively, "how could I forget?" he asked with a grin and kissed Emma lightly on the lips, "I have the best wife and son in the world," he whispered to her as he smiled, "God's been smiling down on me these past few years," he said and kissed Emma on the nose.

"He's been smiling on all of us," Mr. Jacobs added, "are you going to America along with Jonathan?" he asked.

"No," Emma said with a smile, "Timothy and I are staying here in Rome," she told him, "Jonathan will visit us in the holidays and will return as soon as his student exchange is over," she said simply.

"I had hoped to get an exchange to Australia," Jonathan explained, "but there was an overflow and they placed me in my third choice of America since Japan was already over booked with exchanges," he stated, "but I promise not to mingle too much," he said more seriously giving his father a meaningful look.

"I agree," Mr. Jacobs said formally, "it's nearly nine," he said changing the subject, "remember that at nine-thirty we stop celebrating your birthday and start the anniversary party," he said with a sly smile.

"Saving the best for last," Jonathan said and smiled at Emma who immediately blushed, "In another three months we'll be celebrating your birthday," he reminded Emma, "me being born August the 2nd and you November the 7th," he said, "a match made in heaven," he said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Your mother went to check on Timothy an hour ago," Mr. Jacobs said suddenly, "she still hasn't returned."

"She loves that little boy so," Emma said happily, "if I didn't know her I'd swear she was trying to steal him," she declared and they all laughed.

"I think it's about time we check on him as well," Jonathan stated, "he keeps teasing Emma about being a child like him because she's not eighteen yet," he recalled and Mr. Jacobs laughed with him as Emma pouted.

"I'll be eighteen this November," Emma spoke up proudly, "and no one can call me a child then," she said firmly, "I'll be a legal adult," she said and nodded her head for emphasis.

"Newly Legal adults don't usually have a child who's already four years old," Mr. Jacobs reminded her and Emma stuck out her tongue at him, "I'm just kidding," he said and Emma laughed since she knew he really was.

"We'll be back soon father," Jonathan said formally with a smile, "bye until then," he said and shook his father's hand then Emma hugged Mr. Jacobs and then they both left to check on their son.

Mr. Jacobs watched then walk out the ballroom and his heart swelled with joy and pride. But his heart also swelled with worry.

Jonathan had told me that his mother had lived in Canada. But he did tell me like his biological father they're both born American Citizens. I just hope that his mother stayed in Canada and that his biological father doesn't care about finding him anymore. Jonathan assured that he wouldn't since all he had wanted to do was get rid of him (Jonathan) to hide his (Tommy's) sin firm the world. But as a Father now I know how much a son, in fact a child means to me. Even if he's not my biological son, Jonathan means the world to me. If he means so much to me, how much would he mean to his father? Especially if he regrets his actions and wants to get his son back. Well I'm not going to give up Jonathan without a fight. In fact I'm not going to give him up at all. (Mr. Jacob's thoughts)

(Meanwhile at Samantha's Residence)

Chuck sat in his room fuming. He couldn't believe it. He had found out two years ago that his mother had been attacking Hillary partially because of their father. Their father had found out that their Mom had been getting 'advances' from their old gardener Mr. Linus Gerard a young 19 year old gardening expert before he (Chuck) was born. Even though Mom had just giggled and put up with Linus's flirtation, his father was insanely jealous and threatened to fire Linus. Mom protested because he was the best gardener that she had. But it was also rumored that they had become fast friends orand even more.

Then his father did something unthinkable. He bought up most of Mom's stock for her because he had promised to give it back to her for free when she nearly went out of business early in her hotel owning career. But Dad bought the stock then withheld it forcing Mom to fire Linus before she could get it back. But then he refused to give it back and forced her to do things for him threatening to sell the stock if she didn't. Linus told Uncle Dil about it and he forced Dad to give Mom back her stock threatening to tell the entire family what he'd done. But his father yet again did something outrageous. He sold half of her major stock to her top competitor and she couldn't get back that stock for five years and had to struggle to stay above other hotel chains until she did so.

Worse yet Hillary refused to believe that her father was capable of any wrong. Chuck used to believe that when his mother used to beat up Hillary for defending her father that his mother was just mean and vindictive. But now he theorized that Sam was right about them (the children) being the nearest source to vent her anger. His mother probably attacked Hillary so much because she saw Hillary as her enemy just like Chuckie was. But Hillary was an enemy who she could actually harm, unlike Chuckie who'd either have her arrested or beat her up himself.

Chuck didn't forgive or pardon his mother for what she did. But now he felt that he had a better understanding of why she did it. Also he realized that his father was a hypocrite and a liar. He knew that his mother were these and more but his father had always made him believe that he had never wronged Samantha and now that Chuck knew that was a lie he really didn't know which parent to trust. All he had left was Sam. Hillary was obstinate and refused to listen to him speak of anything Dad did wrong in the present or the past, nor did she want to hear the right that Mom had done at any point. All she cared about when it came to Mom was raining down curses and all that she cared about when it came to Dad was raining down praises. She was just plain close-minded refused to see the truth that Dad had his own sins and wrongs too. This made him even wonder how Dad really got custody of Hillary even though Hillary claimed that Dad did it by the 'fairest means possible'. He now knew that Hillary had cocooned herself into her own comfortable web of lies, denial and deceit. He just hoped that the same thing wouldn't happen to him.

At least Sam is open and honest. He may be bit too close and defensive of Mom but he at least allows both sides of the story to be heard even if it won't change his own convictions. (Chuck's thoughts)

"Hey," a voice said and Chuck looked up to see Sam, "how are you?" he asked as he stepped leisurely into his brother's room.

"Okay I guess," Chuck said rather unenthusiastically, "Sam," he said softly, "would you tell me something even if it would tear me apart?" he asked suddenly, "I mean even if it would scar me and destroy apart of me for life?" he asked and looked straight into his brother's eyes.

"No," Sam responded honestly, "I'd lie and let it eat me inside out," he told Chuck, "let some other honest bloke tell you the truth," he said, "I'd take lying over destroying you any day," he said and sat beside Chuck.

"What about honesty is the best policy?" Chuck asked.

"I am my brother's keeper," Sam responded, "not his destroyer or mental unstablizer," he added unenthusiastically.

"So you wouldn't…." Chuck started to say but his brother shook his head.

"I'd leave it up to Mom and Dad to ruin your life and brain," Sam muttered and soon left the room.

Chuck wondered what his brother meant by that. But soon decided that he probably didn't want to know.

(3:00pm the following evening at Mr and Mrs. Pickles Residence)

"It's so great having you over," Mrs. Deedee Pickles said enthusiastically, "why couldn't Angelica make it?" she asked looking at Dru.

"She's sick," Dru responded coldly in a voice, which told her not to push it.

"Angelica's here?" Tommy asked in surprise and his wife along with Dru suddenly looked angry, "no one told me that," he stated.

"I could've sworn that I mentioned it to Kimi the day I knew of her return," Deedee said thoughtfully.

"It must've slipped my mind," Kimi said with disinterest, "how are you feeling Mr. Pickles?" she asked her husband's father as she tried to change the subject.

"Great," Stu responded happily, "strong as an ox," he added.

"Not as strong as me," Dru mutered.

"Am too," Stu threw back.

"Are not!" Dru cried.

"Am too!" Stu shouted back.

"Would everyone shut up!" an unexpected voice shouted over everyone else's, "Tommy Junior just came back down stairs," she added and the others turned to see the blind five year old looking around curiously despite not being able to really see anything behind his shades.

"Is something wrong?" Tommy Junior asked seriously.

"Of course not darling," Kimi said kindly giving Karrie a firm look, "go sit beside your sister," she said sweetly.

Karrie directed Tommy Jr. to his seat beside her. After getting him seated she sat in her chair.

"Tommy is in the fourth grade at his school," Karrie declared proudly, "he's probably going to graduate High School before he's a teenager," she added happily.

"You don't need school with your talents," Tommy Jr. spoke up, "you can out cook any Chef who'd dare take you on," he said firmly, "and any seamstress," he added.

"I want to be a Chef or a Fashion Designer when I grow up," Karrie stated, "what about you Tommy?"

"I want to rich," Tommy Jr. responded simply, "and run everything in the business world," he added.

"He's SO ambitious," Karrie said happily and finally paid everyone else at the table some attention, "he makes me so proud!" she cried, "and Mom and Dad to," she added.

"Let's eat," Kimi said uncomfortably as she had a ridiculously wide smile on her face, "how have YOUR grades been honey?" she asked with strained politeness as she now looked at Karrie.

"She's still failing Science and Math," Tommy Jr. stated.

Kimi's grin grew wider and her almost obvious crazed eyes glared at Karrie.

"Still failing Science and Math," Karrie said with a nod, "plus English, History and Social Studies," she continued, "it's not that I get bare passes or F's in those," she said to her panic stricken mother, "but Tommy Jr.'s grade plan says I'm pretty much failing," she added.

"Tommy is your grade advisor?" Dru asked almost incredulously.

"I've made her grades rise by 15," Tommy Jr. declared almost challengingly, "those advisors and teaching specialist barely made her grades rise by 2 over a three and a half years," he stated, "I think I'm doing a BETTER job," he said pointedly.

"Seems so," Deedee said with a laugh, "his father was just telling me how her grades had risen," she said and her son Tommy nodded.

"There's still room for improvement," Kimi muttered aloud.

"And improve she shall," Tommy Jr. countered then continued eating as Kimi suppressed an angry growl.

End of Chapter 10

Reggae: Anyone detect anything about Jonathan, Chuck, Sam, Karrie, Tommy Jr., Tommy, Kimi or Deedee? Please mention it as you review this chapter. Thank you and remember: R&R!


	12. Chapter 11: Miscellaneous

Rugrats No More

Chapter 11: Miscellaneous

(One Week Later at Yale University)

Dil Pickles walked in through the huge doors, which led to the Head Master's office.

"I've accepted your offer," Dil said formally, "I'll be a stress counsellor at this prestigious University," he said.

"What made you change your mind?" the Head Master asked.

"There's no crime in going in a different direction," Dil responded and the Head Master smiled and nodded.

"The students will love you and your sense of humour," the Head Master said happily, "I'm glad that you've decided to accept our offer," he said, "it might give you a whole new start," he said and Dil smiled and nodded.

That's exactly what I need. A new start. To forget about my child and that boy who has eyes like Tommy's. Why do I keep remembering that? Why does the idea of this boy having my brother's eyes haunt me? Next thing I know I'll be worried or crept out by the fact that he has blonde hair. Come on Dil Pickles. Get a GRIP! You're going to be a stress counsellor after all. You can't stress out your brain and make yourself incapacitated for your new job. What would the kids say? What would Miss Dew Innocence say if you drove yourself crazy and gave up. She did sacrifice her love of my hometown and school to keep me from knowing about our baby together after all. Our Emma. Miss Innocence left so that I'd get the best education and move on with my life. I will always hold her and the first time that we made love deep in my heart. But Emma will have to be forgotten. It's too late to form a relationship with her now and she has a life where she is. Plus I'm instinctively guessing that blonde boy will take care of her. Here I go thinking of that blonde haired boy again. This is even weirder than Angelica's strange return. UGH! I'm just going to enjoy my job here and pray that I don't go NUTS! (Dil's thoughts)

* * *

(1pm at Dru's residence) 

Angelica lay on her bed bawling. She had often tried not to cry but she couldn't help it. Her father had told her that she could look for Jonathan when Jonathan turned eighteen. Dru had kept up his part of the bargain. Angelica had contacted Samantha excitedly on Jonathan's eighteenth birthday expecting to soon hear her son's voice. But when Samantha told her that Jonathan never came to her (Samantha), Angelica's blood ran cold. Worse yet Samantha had tried to contact Angelica about it four months after she (Angelica) had sent away Jonathan by calling Dru's house. Dru had answered and after Samantha told him the details had claimed that he'd tell Angelica and that Samantha shouldn't call back until contacted. Dru never told Angelica and after finding out what her father had done, Angelica had become rather cold towards him. She could never forgive her father for making it harder to find her son by allowing nearly two years to pass with Jonathan being somewhere besides where she had sent him. He (Jonathan) could be in Egypt, Korea, Argentina, hell even Quebec for all she knew.

I'm so sorry Jonathan! What you must think of me for not searching for you. You must be having a horrible time where you are. With no mother or father. I'll NEVER forgive MY father for this! NEVER! (Angelica's thoughts)

Suddenly Angelica heard a knock on the front door.

"It's open!" Angelica snapped loudly not wanting to rise to her feet.

"So," a voice soon said snidely, "crying over your lost son?"

Angelica sat up in shock on the bed to see a seething Kimi.

"What are you doing here?" Angelica demanded in a small raspy voice.

"Now, Now," Kimi said with feigned admonishment, "that's no way to speak to the wife of your son's father," she said wagging a finger at Angelica.

"You better get out of here," Angelic snarled as she clung to her pillow and her face contorted in anger.

"Why should I?" Kimi asked frankly and sat at the edge of the bed, "you RUINED my life after all," she added.

"Whatever happened to your marriage aint my fault Missy," Angelica spat.

"How…?" Kimi started to ask, "what do you know about my marriage?" she demanded threateningly.

"Oh please," Angelica said with a snort, "your marriage's colder than a meat locker," she pointed out, "or at least Tommy is," she added.

"And WHOSE fault is that?" Kimi asked through gritted teeth.

"Not mine," Angelica responded, "we broke contact before you even married him," she stated, "he only came by from time to time to see Jonathan," she told Kimi.

"Bet he's real proud of Jonathan," Kimi said sarcastically, "not blind and potentially hindered from some sports like Tommy Jr.," she stated.

"Tommy loved ALL of his children," Angelica corrected her, "and what's your problem anyway?" she demanded, "I'm NOT going to steal him!"

"You wouldn't now would you?" Kimi asked icily, "Not when he's now the 'Great Ice King'," she added bitterly.

"Actually I no longer wanted him from when he became Tommy the 'Stupid Boxer'," Angelica revealed to Kimi who's eyes widened, "yes, he hit me," she told Kimi.

"Why?" Kimi asked her anger now pushed aside by her surprise, "did you guys have a fight?"

"I tried to stop him from sending Jonathan to Bolivia," Angelica said.

"BOLIVIA!" Kimi cried in disbelief.

"Tommy wanted to send him off to some boarding sch…." Angelica started to explain but stopped, "how do you know about our son?" she asked and Kimi looked away, "I want the truth Kimi Pickles," she snapped.

"Dru told me!" Kimi blurted out then covered her mouth.

"WHAT!" Angelica shrieked, "my father has YET again kept something from me!" she cried, "next thing I hear you didn't know Chuckie knew about me and Jonathan before Tommy tried to send Jonathan to Bolivia!" she exclaimed in exasperation.

"What did you just say?" Kimi asked darkly and Angelica didn't respond, "what did YOU just say?" she asked again but her voice was now louder and had an angrier tone to it.

"I guess Chuckie is truly Tommy's best friend," Angelica said nervously even though it sounded more like a question.

Kimi's face became redder and redder, as she got angrier and angrier. But suddenly her face fell and she started to cry.

"Don't cry Kimi," Angelica comforted her after a moment of surprise, "you know that your brother loves you," she added.

"But not Tommy," Kimi stated, "and worse yet our kids are seeing themselves as their only friends," she added as she sobbed.

"How did that happen?" Angelica asked in surprise.

"I pushed the responsibility of taking care of Tommy Jr. mostly on Karrie," Kimi told Angelica, "then when Tommy started to ignore us," she continued, "I pushed the responsibility even more on her as I tried to bring back the old Tommy," she sad, "Karrie's grown up into a meek child who barely has any friends and Tommy Jr. has grown into a boy who doesn't see the need for friendship," she said tearfully, "except with each other," she added in a sudden snarl.

Angelica thought over what Kimi said very seriously.

"Are you saying…?" Angelica started to ask.

"Oh you saw it at the dinner Angelica!" Kimi exploded, "how many brothers and sisters act like that?" she snapped.

"Well I did find it kind of weird how assertive Tommy Jr. was about Karrie's 'domestic abilities'," Angelica admitted, "usually smart brothers like Tommy Jr. would tease a less intelligent sibling like Karrie," she pointed out, "especially since she's **older**," she added.

"I'm going to separate them!" Kimi declared.

"Don't do that," Angelica instructed slowly and sharply, "that will only make it worse," she told Kimi, "trust me."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Kimi demanded in despair, "ride it out?"

"It's the best way," Angelica said, "but Kimi," she continued, "I honestly doubt those two will even CONSIDER finding someone else," she added.

"What!" Kimi cried, "but I can't have that kind of thing under my roof!" she shouted, "and most certainly NOT performed by my children!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Kimi," Angelica sympathised, "but from what you told me," she said, "they might worry about finding someone else and ending up like you and Tommy," she said to Kimi's horror, "they have stability in each other," she stated, "they might be too scared or stubborn to try and find it elsewhere."

"Well they're going to have to learn!" Kimi said defiantly, "I will not tolerate such behaviour!"

"Well do what you gotta do," Angelica responded, "but note," she said seriously, "Tommy and I ran away in the first place because we knew that our parents would never accept our relationship," she told Kimi.

"Well my kids will NEVER do that," Kimi said firmly, "I'll make SURE of it," she hissed.

I'm sure you will. (Angelica's thoughts)

* * *

(Meanwhile at a Meat Packing Plant in Japan) 

Phil sat at the back of the meat packing plant smoking a cigarette. Life had mostly gone downhill for him when he realized that Angelica would never love him after she ran away with Tommy all those years ago. He had heard that she had returned but he hadn't gone to visit her yet. But now he would soon go there. Back to America.

"Phil-san!" a voice shouted, "could you cut your break short?"

Phil turned to glare at the petite light red-haired supervisor.

"I just started my break five minutes ago," Phil snapped, "I still have at least an hour," he reminded her, "I did do over time to compile this long break you know," he told her, "we do usually get only ten minutes of break after all," he added.

"I know that," the supervisor snapped, "Hirotu-san was found drunk underneath the pig trotters," she said looking slightly embarrassed, "I need you to take his shift."

"You want me to cover for your boyfriend?" Phil asked incredulously, "no way!" he refused.

"I won't tell the boss Akira-dono about you smoking," the supervisor said suddenly.

"Fuck!" Phil cried angrily, "I'm not even inside!"

"But you are on the premises Phil-san," the supervisor taunted making her Japanese accent more prominent, "you don't want to be fired before you find out if the publishers have accepted your new manga now do you?"

"No," Phil said with a sigh, "and I came to Japan to achieve my dream of being a comic book artist and writer," he muttered as he followed his supervisor.

And to get away from Angelica and my family. Don't forget that. (Phil's thoughts)

"Thank you Phil-chan," the supervisor said kindly.

"Whatever Sange-sama," Phil responded with a defeated shrug.

End of Chapter 11

Reggae: Hey! People! I've written a VERY interesting chapter here and I'll REALLY like to see some reviews. For all those who had problems understanding the Japanese suffixes during the part with Phil, consult the Glossary below. And no I don't know Japanese. I used the glossary from a Japanese suffix packed fanfiction that I printed from the net.

Glossary.

san: Used mostly for males.

chan: used in this chapter for friends (it has other uses but that's not relevant in this case).

dono: Roughly used respectfully for the term Mr. (in this chapter).

sama: a very respectful way of saying lord or lady (used by Phil to his supervisor because she is ABOVE him in rank).

Reggae: Hope that cleared everything up. Please Review!


	13. Chapter 12: Bad News

Rugrats No More

Chapter 12:

(7pm in the Attic of Tommy and Kimi Pickles Residence)

Tommy Pickles sat on a box while his children sat across from him on an old sofa. Kimi had pressured him to talk to them claiming things, which Tommy found to be absolutely preposterous. But his past crept into his thoughts and he knew he had to at least prevent his own children from making the same mistake. He also noticed that his kids were pulling themselves away from him faster and faster. At first he blamed himself because of how cold he had gotten towards his entire family after his wife blackmailed him. But over time he had begun to wonder if they weren't other reasons.

I need to focus on what I want to talk about. It's WAY more important than their 'cold shoulder' behaviour. (Tommy's thoughts)

"Your mother thinks that you two have developed more than brotherly and sisterly relationships with each other," Tommy started to tell them slowly, "is that true?" he asked.

"Don't speak to us like we're mental retards," Tommy Jr. spat and surprised Tommy, "or as if we're complete idiots or babies," he added.

Tommy looked from one face to the other. Before they were just sitting there staring at him as if they were ready for what he had to say. At first he thought that was crazy but now he realized that it wasn't. Plus he realized something else. They were ready for him.

Oh fuck. (Tommy's thoughts)

"Let me explain it to you Daddy," Karrie spoke up cheerily her face suddenly brightening, "unless you want to do it," she said now looking at her brother and batting her eyelashes like she was flirting with a boy she had a heavy crush on.

"Jesus Christ, your mother wasn't joking," Tommy said in an emotionless voice since he was so shocked, "you two are lovers," he said softly.

"Lovers are people who go in a bed and fuck each other," Tommy Jr. responded, "we're more than that," he told his father who moaned and shook his head which was now in his hands, "I'd never use Karrie like some worthless tart," he vowed.

"Do you realize that you two are brother and sister?" Tommy asked in a small voice, "you two can't have feelings for each other."

"Explain it to him Karrie," Tommy Jr. ordered sharply.

"Okay, you guys don't seem to realize what our life is really like," Karrie started to explain, "Tommy (Jr) is rather regal and pompous to most people," she continued, "while I'm the homely academic idiot," she said frankly, "we're hated at school, me by students and Tommy (Jr.) by both students and teachers," she stated, "students find it funny that I need to be under the scrutiny of grading advisors and teachers beyond school just to keep my mediocre grades," she said, "I even get teased by kids with horrid grades because they laugh at me and say that they didn't need an expert to get them those grades," she said seriously, "and don't let me get started on how you two made my life worse by one day forcing me to dress up instead of wearing my usual simple dresses," she said coldly, "I got teased all day and one student even asked me if I trying to look my mom or become a prostitute," she added.

"You never told me one called you a prostitute," Tommy Jr. said suddenly.

"You told your brother about it instead of us?" Tommy demanded.

"I told Mom that someone had commented towards the fact that I looked 'whorish'," Karrie revealed to Tommy, "she had told me that if I didn't dressed like 'Little Girl on the Prairie' that maybe people wouldn't think that I was 'auditioning' to be a hooker anytime I tried to 'look good'," she said.

"She really said that?" Tommy asked Karrie who nodded, "I can't believe she'd say something like that," he said, "I'd kill anyone who called you that," he admitted.

"I'd help," Tommy Jr. chimed in.

"You guys," Tommy said and sighed, "you two can't have a relationship like the one you want."

"Why not?" Karrie demanded loudly, "There are countries which allow such unions and marriages," she said.

"Marriage!" Tommy screamed, "are you two crazy!" he shrieked.

"Not crazy enough to marry when I'm five and Karrie's almost eight," Tommy Jr. responded calmly, "but when we're legal age…" he said then purposely left the sentence hanging, "who knows," he said with a shrug but a grin on his face told Tommy that Tommy Jr. very well did know.

"Don't do this," Tommy whispered to them, "don't ruin your lives," he added.

"We could guarantee that we date other people and try finding 'someone else'," Tommy Jr. said, "but the point is," he said seriously, "if when we're eighteen," he stated, "and still feel the same," he continued, "we're going to be together and get married," he told his father frankly.

"And what about you and Mom?" Karrie asked suddenly and Tommy's head jerked up at the mention of his wife.

"Yeah, your marriage isn't exactly smelling of daffodils and cherry pie you know," Tommy Jr. pointed out.

"Me and my wife's marriage is NONE of your business," Tommy snarled.

"Of course it is our business," Tommy Jr. responded, "we're your kids," he continued, "we can see when you guys are like an oven and when at least ONE of you is colder than a naked man in the coldest part of Alaska," he said blatantly.

"Where do you get these statements from?" Tommy asked and his son shrugged, "anyway your mother and I shouldn't determine your opinion on ALL marriages," he told them.

"We didn't say it did," Karrie said, "we just want you to stop pretending as if marriages that have nothing to do with incest are all wonderful and happy," she added.

"I never said they were," Tommy said formally.

"But you insinuated it," Tommy Jr. countered, "you'd rather us in a horrible non-incest marriage than being happy together," he accused.

"I never said I wanted you unhappy," Tommy defended himself.

"But you rather us unhappy than together," Tommy Jr. pursued.

"I'm not going to answer that," Tommy said.

"Of course you wouldn't," Tommy Jr. said superiorly, "I'm going to change my name when I grow up," he said suddenly.

"What!" Tommy cried.

"I don't want to be associated with you," Tommy Jr. said frankly, "my name makes people think of me as a 'minnie you'," he pointed out, "I'm not YOU," he said firmly, "I'm me."

"Of course you are," Tommy said, "you're much smarter than me when I was five and you're very resourceful," he told his son, "I just want to prevent you from making a mistake," he said.

"Like you did with Angelica?" Karrie asked suddenly and Tommy Jr. told her to shush.

"What?" Tommy asked as he looked from one to the other, "who told you that?" he demanded angrily.

"Mom muttered something about you loving Angelica more than her about two years ago," Karrie recalled, "I over heard her and mentioned it to Tommy (Jr.)," she told her father, "well, do you?" she asked.

"No!" Tommy immediately denied.

"Are you sure?" Tommy Jr. pressed.

"I married your mother didn't I?" Tommy snapped.

"Marriage doesn't mean love," Tommy Jr. countered.

Tommy grabbed a nearby bookcase and slammed it to the ground shocking his children who hugged each other in fright.

"You two will **not **be together!" Tommy shouted as he pointed at them, "you will not make my mistake!" he cried then he fell silent.

Everyone was silent. An open window let in a sudden gust of wind, which raised dust and cobwebs off the floor.

"We will continue this later," Tommy told them formerly, "I'm going to make a phone call," he said and walked out of the attic with long strides.

Tommy Jr. and Karrie looked at each other. They knew there was trouble. It was only a matter of when it will start and how they'd end up.

End of Chapter 11

Reggae: Well I hope this chapter was interesting enough for readers. Please Review.


	14. Chapter 13: New Day, New Challenges

Rugrats No More

Rugrats No More

Chapter 13: New Day, New Challenges.

(New School Year at Yale)

Jonathan walked briskly to class. He was able to get into the swing of things quickly. He ensured to do smart things like avoid registering for anything over the internet except for an e-mail address and he didn't use his real name. He was determined to never be found by his biological parents. He absolutely hated them.

"Excuse me," someone said, "do you know a Professor Tufton?"

"I have a class with him now," Jonathan responded, "just follow me."

Both kept walking and Jonathan turned to face his companion just as he was about to enter the lecture hall.

The person behind him was a male of 5'9, had red hair, green eyes and wore a green shirt, black pants and white sneakers. He also held a green folder.

"Thanks," he said and hurried in, "Mr. Tufton you forgot to sign my letter."

Jonathan just smiled and went to find a seat.

--

(Noon at Redman Boarding School in England)

Karrie sat in a bathroom stall sobbing. Her parents had decided to keep Tommy Jr. and send her away. She knew when her mother and brother didn't meet them on the plane that something was wrong. But her father claimed that they must've been delayed and would be on the next flight.

_How dumb am I? _– Karrie

"You crying again Pickles?" a voice taunted.

"Go away!" Karrie shouted.

There was laughter from outside. The girls at the boarding school saw her as a stupid crybaby foreigner.

"Get out!" an older voice ordered.

The laughter stopped and there was hurrying of terrified feet.

Karrie sniffled and wiped her eyes. Soon she came out to face her rescuer.

"Crying again?" the woman demanded, "when will you just face facts?" she asked, "your parents sent you here and you just have to get used to that."

"I miss home Mrs. Ripley," Karrie said tearfully.

"A lot of girls miss home dear," Mrs. Ripley comforted, "now come, lunch time's almost over."

Karrie wiped her eyes and followed the teacher quietly.

--

(Meanwhile at the Pickles Residence)

"You have to go to school sometime!" Kimi shouted, "Tommy Jr. get out of bed."

Tommy Jr. lay in silence. He had at first been angry and adamant when he realized that he and Karrie were tricked. He couldn't believe his parents would go this far to separate them. But when he realized Karrie wasn't coming back, he was furious. And since his tantrums didn't work, he did the opposite. He just sat, ate, and lay around in silence.

"This will not bring Karrie back!" Kimi raged, "she'll never come back if you keep this up."

Tommy Jr. kept quiet. He knew if she could lie to him once she'd do it again. He'd never believe he'd see Karrie again until she was right in front of him.

Kimi suddenly stormed in and grabbed her son by the collar.

"You want the truth?" Kimi snarled, "why your father was willing to take Karrie so far away?"

Tommy Jr. turned to her despite himself.

"He has another son," Kimi revealed, "before me, before you."

Tommy Jr.'s eyes widened.

"And his mother's Angelica," Kimi added.

"LIAR!" Tommy Jr. screamed.

Kimi smirked. She let him go and continued to press his buttons.

"Is he away like he used to be?" Kimi pressed, "he's only here more often now because I found out and threatened to tell everybody."

"He has…he was with his cousin?" Tommy Jr. asked, "Karrie and I would've hidden our relationship to the public eyes," he said, "maybe she'd adopt a child and he'd call me uncle."

Kimi tried not to show how horrified she was at how deeply her children thought all this.

"And he lied to him, his name's Jonathan," Kimi said, "he ran away from home when your father decided to send him away because Chuckie found out," she said, "Chuckie had to even stop him from hitting her again, at least that's what Angelica told me," she lied.

"He hit Angelica?" Tommy Jr. asked in disbelief, "he was willing to send his son away?" he asked, "was he to be shipped off to England too."

"Not so lucky, Bolivia," Kimi responded.

"Are you serious?" Tommy Jr. demanded, "that hypocrite!" he shouted, "and I have his name!"

"He had hoped you'd be a mini him," Kimi said, "maybe a track star like his son."

"Where is he?" Tommy Jr. asked.

"No one knows," Kimi said honestly, "and Angelica's the only one torn up about it."

"I want to change my name," Tommy Jr. said suddenly.

"So you can be a bed lump?" Kimi demanded, "I don't think so."

"I'll go to school," Tommy Jr. said, "I'll be the…I'll be the model son you want."

"Really?" Kimi asked suspiciously.

"You can keep Karrie away as long as you need to," Tommy Jr. said, "I'll prove that my word's good," he added.

"Ok, but your dad's a part of it too," Kimi said, "he won't let up until he feels 'secure'."

"Hypocrite," Tommy Jr. muttered, "would you mind if I changed my name to Kyle?"

"No," Kimi said simply.

_Not as long as I get what I want. _– Kimi

"How about we go downstairs," Kimi suggested, "I'll even make that sandwich you like."

"Ok," Tommy Jr. said softly, "mummy, do you regret having me?" he asked, "do you wish for a better son?"

"No, but I can only speak for myself," Kimi told him.

"Of course," Tommy Jr. agreed and followed her downstairs.

--

(4pm at an Internet Café)

Angelica sat staring at the list of sites for finding people. She finally gathered the courage to search for her son on her own. She'd never forgive her father for deceiving her. But she knew that couldn't be her focus right now. Jonathan had to be her top priority.

"Looking for something?" a voice asked.

Angelica jumped then turned to see Mrs. Deville. She always hated the woman just before becoming a teenager. None of that changed since her return.

"Can I help you?" Angelica asked rudely.

"No, but I'm here to deliver a message," Mrs. Deville said, "my son's coming back tomorrow," she announced.

"Phil?" Angelica asked, "is Lil flying down from France to see him?"

"No, she's busy with her fashion line there," Mrs. Deville said, "anyway, I just want to tell you to stay away from my son," she told Angelica.

"Excuse me?" Angelica asked incredulously.

"You heard me," Mrs. Deville responded, "stay away from him, only say hi and goodbye."

"I'm not going to pollute your precious son," Angelica said, "he was barely my friend when I left," she added.

"But he had a big crush on you," Mrs. Deville countered, "I want to limit chances of that happening again."

"Don't worry," Angelica said dryly, "Phil isn't my type."

"I know your type," Mrs. Deville said scornfully.

"If you don't get away from right now…!" Angelica started to explode.

"Take it outside!" a monitor snapped, "this is a family café," he added.

Angelica snarled at Mrs. Deville who only smirked.

"I'll only warn you once," Mrs. Deville told Angelica, "next time I'll take action," she threatened.

"Are you threatening me?" Angelica demanded.

"Ok out, both of you," the monitor ordered.

"Fine!" Angelica shouted, "drop dead you ugly old hag," she spat at Mrs. Deville and stormed out.

Mrs. Deville's eyes became slits.

If she goes near Phil, she's dead. (Mrs. Deville's thoughts)


End file.
